Kagome's Hobbit
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Appearing in strange worlds is nothing new for Kagome. So when she awakes in an unknown place, she isn't as worried as she should be. Getting the proper equipment needed to survive and meeting a Hobbit with a kind heart, shows what luck she seems to have. But then her new friend is called on a quest. How could she leave her hobbit to face this on his own? She couldn't! AU Kagome!
1. New World

**A/N: Hello, people! I got an idea and I had to do it!**

**I don't own Inuyasha or the Hobbit.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Kagome looked around. This was not Tokyo. In fact, this wasn't even Japan. By the way the grass grew and the trees she was seeing(Ulmus Glabra, or better known as Wych Elm), she could only guess that she was in Western Europe. Probably Ireland. The clovers sort of gave it away as well.

She looked down at her clothes. A business suit that she had to wear to work. Work that was at Taisho Corps. Sesshomaru was going to kill her.

Her nice black dress suit was covered in grass stains and she looked a disheveled mess with leaves in her hair.

Around her neck were seven necklaces that were of obvious value. Sesshomaru, Shippo, Inuyasha and Koga had been the main gifters of them. Sesshomaru giving her four of them.

She slipped them beneath her shirt and buttoned it up to completely block them from view. She didn't feel like people she wasn't sure of, seeing her obvious 'wealth'.

Having several diamonds in open view was not a smart idea when in a foreign land where you knew nothing of their lifestyles or reactions to such blatantly pompous actions.

After getting as many leaves out of her hair as she could, she looked up and decided to follow the path before her. She'd find out where she was, soon enough.

After a few hours, she finally came upon a town. Or a village. Or something. The houses were made of wood and stones, with chimneys and the street was made of uneven cobblestone. There were horses everywhere and the particular town smelled horrid.

Hearing some conversation as she passed by, she came to the realization that this town was not in tune with the rest of the world. Therefore, there was no electricity anywhere near and they used fire for lighting. She saw a lot of candles and oil lamps everywhere!

The people, who were also dressed in old clothing with the women wearing aprons and long dresses and the men dressed in cloaks with bows and arrows strapped to their backs and large booted feet, looked at her oddly because she stood out.

Clearing her throat and checking herself to speak English, she approached an older looking woman who was sweeping the steppes in front of her home.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

The woman looked up and gave Kagome a questioning look. She didn't seem unfriendly, but Kagome wasn't about to try her patience.

"Could you possibly tell me what _town_, I am in?" she asked, choosing her words carefully.

The old woman smiled. "You are in Bree, young one. Are you lost? Do you need a place to stay? A trader to go to? Or perhaps a cobbler or _any_ form of shop?"

Kagome pondered that for a moment. "I suppose I _am_ lost, however, I don't think it's that big of a problem. A trading post would be lovely, ma'am."

The woman smiled. "Such manners!" she gushed. "See that large building with the flat roof? That is the trader's office. He will be able to help you. If you can manage to receive the necessary funds or help, The Prancing Pony is the best inn in Bree. The prices are very doable, deary."

Kagome gave a bow of respect to the woman. "You have my most sincere gratitude ma'am. May your day be prosperous."

"Thank you, deary. Gook luck!"

Kagome ventured over to the building the woman had pointed out and entered.

There was a man behind a desk at the far end of the room. He was hunched over a book, a pair of old-looking spectacles in his left hand and a mug in the other.

Kagome stepped up to the table and cleared her throat.

He looked up with a start. "Yes? How can I help you young lady?"

Kagome could hear an English accent, with solidified her thoughts about being in Europe.

"Yes. I was told this was the trader's office. Are you the trader?"

"Yes, miss! Uesli Ragwins at your service. How can I help you?"

Kagome unbuttoned her shirt slightly, shaking her head at the odd look that came over the man's face. She shifted through her necklaces and chose her least favorite, which was from Koga. It was a large diamond, about the size of a golf ball.

"How much of your currency would this get me?" she asked, pulling it out and dangling it before his eyes.

He reached below the table and pulled out something that he put to his eyes. After a little inspection, he gasped, "The rope is pure gold and that is a diamond. The largest I have seen in my lifetime."

He pulled out a piece of parchment, not paper, and began tallying up the total. He wrote with a quill and ink. Strangely, she was feeling like she had walked into a Harry Potter film for some reason.

"That's worth well over a thousand gold coins, but I'm afraid I would only be able to give you five hundred. We are a small town and I can't afford to lose so much in one day, I'm afraid. Perhaps you should try another town with more financial status, miss?"

Kagome smiled at his honesty. He admitted that it was worth a lot but that he didn't have enough to give her for it and even offered to lose a possible customer. She liked honesty.

"I'll take the five hundred, sir."

He openly gaped at her. "Are you sure, miss? That's a _lot_ you are giving up."

She shrugged, "I need the money. As for this, my others are a lot larger and I'm none too fond of this one. It would be a sort of thank you, for helping me. Also, you've honored yourself with your honesty. Honesty is important to me."

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a kerchief, swiping it across his forehead. "Thank, miss! Thank you ever so much!"

She smiled.

As the man went about gathering the gold, she was shocked that they used it here, she looked around. On the wall to her left, was a large map.

The words, Middle Earth, were written in fancy lettering a the top. She'd never heard of that before.

Turning back to the man she asked, "What is Middle Earth?"

He froze and fixed her with a confused look. "You do not know of the very land we reside in? And you were able to read it though?"

Kagome nodded, wondering what was wrong. "I'm not from around these parts. I do not know exactly where I am. An older woman outside told me that this town is called, Bree. Other than that, I am at a loss as to where _Bree _is."

"Middle Earth lies in Arda. The center, to be exact. Perhaps you suffer from memory loss. Though your clothing _is _different."

Kagome shrugged. "I'll figure it all out later. Is there a….._blacksmith_ in this town?" she asked cautiously.

Uesli nodded, "Yes! Though I would suggest you purchase suitable clothing for yourself, before visiting Ulric. The shop, one door over, sells all manner of clothing. I'm sure you'll find something to suit your interests. Paega has very good taste in attire, having met the elves."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly, but she made no comment. Elves. Was this really Harry Potter world?

Uesli handed her a very large bag with a big strap. "Here you are. The bag is free of charge. My gratitude for such kindness. Good luck on finding everything you need. I hope your memory returns soon!"

"Thank you, sir."

Kagome followed his instructions and the woman in the shop was very kind. It was so nice to speak to people with good manners.

Kagome purchased a few pairs of britches, to which she ignored the woman who was shaking her head.

"I'm a bit of a hunter and need to move freely. Your dresses are lovely, but in my profession, I cannot afford to be restricted, you understand?" Kagome said conversationally, lying through her teeth.

The woman's eyes widened and she nodded quickly. Kagome added several cream-colored waistcoats to the purchase. She then moved on to the long, puffy sleeved white shirts that reminded her of Pirates of the Caribbean. Two travel coats that hung to her knees and one silk coat the had silver embroidery. Her boots were leather and seriously, she felt like a cosplayer instead of a real person.

She didn't lie, the clothes _were _nice. It was just odd, since she wasn't used to it. However, she had felt the same over the Sengoku Jidai's clothing, so the situation wasn't new to her.

With belts and buckles, Kagome looked like someone about to go on a journey.

She finally bought a black cloak that reached her ankles and left it at that. When she finally had everything she needed, including a large satchel to carry it all in, she inquired about the blacksmith.

She was then directed to the other side of the town by the woman's son, who rambled on about swords the entire way.

"Do you have swords?" she asked upon entering the forge.

The man looked up from where he was polishing a sword and nodded. "Are ya' sure ya' can lift one?" he asked in a gruff tone, looking at her in doubt.

"Yes, sir. I need one made of good metal. Strong endurance to other blades and heat. Double-edged if you have that."

By her knowledge of swords displayed in that one sentence, he stood and motioned her over to a separate room, where there were swords all over the place.

Kagome perused the items, finding herself drawn to a particular sword, very quickly. It was crafted from steel and something else entirely. Something she didn't know.

"That there's an elven blade, I got my hands on. A mixture o' steel an' Mithril. Good quality, that one," the blacksmith said.

Kagome nodded and took it from its perch on the wall. "Do you have any bows?"

"I reckon you'd like the elven ones as well. They're also good quality."

Kagome was impressed by the detail of the one bow. "This was carved from a Yew tree," she muttered absently, not noticing the look of shock on the man's features. All along it, were designs of leaves and flowers. It was beautiful and she smiled, This was perfect.

Not too far ahead, were arrows. All sorts of arrows with different arrowheads, made from different materials. Being the curious miko that she was, Kagome inspected each and every one of them, deciding upon several different kinds.

A quiver was next. Two actually. A back quiver and a belt quiver. She then bought a few clips for her sword and any special bags she'd need.

Kagome was now fully prepared to endure the life in this, Middle Earth. A place where she was still unsure of.

Could it be possible that she time traveled again? Or was it more than that? _Why _was it always her? Wouldn't Sesshomaru be a better person to go on such journeys? What did the time-traveling miko ever do to the Kami?

The Blacksmith's weaponry wasn't cheap, but good quality never was. She spent about one hundred gold coins in his shop, but didn't mind. She had about three hundred left to do with as she please. That was enough.

Learning that the nearest settlement was a place called, the Shire, Kagome moved off toward The Prancing Pony. She'd stay one night and then visit this Shire place a see what was going on.

After acquiring a room, Kagome thought long and hard over the day's events. She woke up in a strange forest, covered in dirt and leaves. It took her several hours to reach a town, not a city. A town. People spoke with an older form of English and wore older clothes. She was somewhere in _past _England? Waistcoats and breeches everywhere! And horses and poorly made brooms.

She flopped back onto the bed. This was going to be some important adventure, wasn't it?

* * *

She didn't know how it happened. One moment, she's walking down the road on her way to visit this Shire place in search of some assistance and she was ambushed by a group of bandits.

Well, she dealt with them pretty easily, except when she was impaled from behind. That had hurt like hell. And the fact that she was worn out from walking all day made it so that she couldn't really work up enough energy to heal her wounds with her reiki.

Walking was fine, but the amount of power it would take to heal herself, would leave her open to attack and she couldn't risk that. So, she trudged on, making sure she removed all weapons and money(a punishment of sorts) from the bandits. She then took the horses, which she managed to befriend, like all other sorts of natural creatures. There were four stallions and she strode on, making sure that the others followed her lead.

She had wrapped her injury as best as she could. Riding a horse would agitate it, so, she decided to just walk and let the animals follow her.

It was about an hour later, where she felt ready to drop, that she came upon the Shire. It was cute. And by the looks of the residents, they were small people. About a foot shorter than her. Kagome being only 4'9", short for a normal person but not for an Asian woman.

She looked around and wondered where to go. She'd prefer to ask for help from someone who seemed kind. Most of the looks she was getting, told her that these..._people_, did not take well to outsiders. She'd have to be smart with this.

The homes were built into the hills! And the nicest _yard_, she would call it, was the furthest away. A little man sat in front of it, on a stone bench, smoking from an oddly shaped pipe.

She sighed and urged the horses onward. This would take some sweet words and possible puppy eyes.

The man looked up as she neared and she saw his mouth drop slightly.

Ignoring that, she cleared her throat and gave him a small smile.

"Hello!" she said cheerily.

The small man scrambled to his feet, placing the pipe on the bench. "Hello, miss. Bilbo Baggins at your service! Can I possibly help you with something?" he asked looking nervous.

Kagome could immediately tell that he was a person who found it difficult to say 'no' to anyone. He was a pleaser. Someone who wanted to make everyone happy, even at the expense of his own comfort. She _should_ feel bad, but she was going to pay him for his help, so she needn't feel sorry.

"I was in a bit of a scuffle on the way here and though I came out alive as you can very well see, and with a few extra possessions, I was injured and haven't had time to dress the wound. May I impose upon you for a little assistance?"

She turned and showed him the large bloodstain on her back and heard him gasp.

"Oh my! A moment please? Would you like to tether your horses over there or shall I?"

Kagome smiled, "I'll do it. They seem to like me and I don't want you to get kicked."

After that, he led her inside, through the round doorway and into a very impressive home. It was fancy and homey to her. Something she could see herself living comfortably in such a place. Now she wanted a house decorated like this one.

"I'm Bilbo Baggins, Miss…?"

"Kagome Higurashi," she supplied.

A peculiar look overcame his features and he tried to pronounce her name. "Kaagoamay…..Heegooraashee?"

She smiled a the botched attempt at her name. "You can call me Kags, or Miko, Mr. Baggins."

Bilbo Baggins was almost a foot shorter than she was. He had shoulder length curly brown hair that had red highlights in the light. His eyes were light caramel with a bit of gold within. He was also slim. Much thinner than the other _people_ she had seen around the Shire. He also had large feet, for such a small size, that were covered in dark curly hair.

His face was angular, rather than the chubby she had seen on the others faces. He had a gold waistcoat on and common brown pants. No shoes, just like the others.

"Kags...Kaa...Kaago...Kaagomi...Kaagomay...Kaagome! Kagome!"

He smiled, proud that he finally got it. "I apologize, but we Hobbits try to keep good manners and I wouldn't want to offend you by not being able to say your name. You can call me Bilbo, Miss Kagome."

"You can just called Kagome, then. The miss isn't needed. You're helping me and that warrants some form of familiarity between us."

She reached into her pouch and pulled out twenty gold coins. "Is this enough to pay for your assistance?" she asked, holding out the money.

Bilbo's eyes went wide. "You don't have to-"

"I will!" she interrupted, placing her other hand over his mouth and smiling when he flushed. "I refuse to let you take care of me and earn nothing in return, Bilbo."

He took a step away from her hand a sighed. "I will let you, _pay me_, so long as you remain for a month. That should be enough to make up for that much gold."

"Is this the Bilbo Baggins Inn, then?" she asked jokingly.

He flushed again but nodded in an affirmative, "Yes!"

"My hero!"

The next hour was spent with Kagome allowing him to bandage her back after he drew her a bath. Bilbo was red the entire time and murmuring something about impropriety, but in light of her injuries, he sucked up his embarrassment and helped her where she couldn't reach.

"Bilbo, what are Hobbits?" she asked.

He backed up and motioned to himself. "_I_ am a Hobbit. We are often called Halflings or Little Folk."

"Do you _like_ being called such names?" she asked, frowning at the thought. Halfling made her think of Halfbreed and it did _not _make her smile.

"Not necessarily. Some _do_ get offended however. Some of us are more offended when we're told that we are strange by Outsiders. To us, _they_ are the strange ones, with their monstrous height, small feet and odd traditions."

"And, Outsiders are people _not_ from the Shire?" she guessed.

"Yes! Since you didn't know of Hobbits, that means there is no Hobbit blood in you, correct?"

She grinned, "I can understand where you would assume I am at least part..._Hobbit_, but no I'm not. My people are just small in size. The average male only reaching about five and a half feet in height. The average female only about five feet. I just happen to have small parents and only ended up being 4'9", much to my dismay. All of my friends were at least half a foot, or a lot more, taller than me."

Bilbo smiled. "I understand. Sometimes, I wish I was taller whenever I visit Bree. However, life as a Hobbit is nice and I wouldn't trade it for anything. I'm the tallest in the Shire. The second tallest Hobbit is six inches shorter than my four feet!" he said proudly.**(A/N: Tolkien stated that Hobbits are between three feet and six inches, to four feet. I changed both Bilbo's and Kagome's heights for my story.)**

Kagome smiled. "Well, I would certainly fit better amongst you than men. They all tower over me. It's a bit annoying, really."

Bilbo nodded. "Would you like to learn about the Shire?" he asked, looking excited.

"Sure."

Kagome went to bed that evening, in Bilbo's best guest bedroom, with a whole new amount of knowledge in her addled brain.

Arda was the name of this world. Middle Earth was where she currently was. The Shire to be exact. There were Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits, Humans, Trolls, things called Orcs and Wargs, Dragons, Goblins and so many other things, inhabiting this..._world_.

It was like an advanced version of Harry Potter.

Bilbo confessed to wishing he could meet the Elves. He was delighted to see that her bow and sword were both Elven made. Their beauty captivating him easily.

Bilbo explained that he was a Baggins and liked to keep to himself in his nice little home in the Shire. But then, the Took side of him, longed for adventure. He literally had two personalities that were both strong and each wanted separate things. He sometimes found himself scatter-brained because he didn't know what he wanted.

The Shire was closed off from the rest of the world. The Hobbits didn't care about what happened elsewhere, since they never felt the need to leave their homes. Only few Hobbit's lived outside the Shire, some even living in Bree. They did not care for Outsiders and preferred to remain in their easy lifestyles.

Kagome heard of the Valar and Istari. She learned that Bilbo was a very happy-go-lucky person who rarely had any troubles. Apparently, he was also well-known in the Shire and famous, though for what, he did not know. He was also fifty! Fifty years old and he didn't look like it. Though to be fair, she was nearing forty. As a miko, she was in tune with the earth and would live long. Whomever she would end up with, would also gain the gift of immortality with her. But she wasn't a normal human and it seemed that Hobbit's lived long lives as well.

Also, something that was shocking, was that she and Bilbo shared a birthday. September 22nd was their birthday. And Kagome learned that in the Shire, people did not get gifts on their birthday. Instead, they _gave _gifts to everyone else! Holy hell what a strange tradition!

Bilbo was well-known in the Shire and was able to make better deal for things and get what wanted without as much trouble as others.

He had still insisted that the gold was too much, but she refused to take any of it back.

Bilbo and his kind heart said that she could stay longer if she wanted. He really seemed out of sorts when it came to people trying to be kind to him. It was like he was the only person who could be self-sacrificing and kind. She'd fix that, very soon. He needed to be a little selfish. Because it wasn't fair that he could possibly lose so much with nothing to gain in return.

Her first night in the Shire was well spent, despite the pain of her back. She was small and able to fit in the bed that Bilbo had in his best guest bedroom. It was soft and so much better than the one she had at home!

Until she found a way to return home from this strange place where humans spoke in old English and magical creatures were widely known of, she'd have to make the best of the situation. The best of it.

With a wince, she fixed herself on her side and waited in the darkness of the room. What was her purpose? Was she meant to go on another adventure of sorts? Was she called by the Kami?

She hated not knowing! Why couldn't they ask her permission before throwing her into new worlds and making her figure everything out on her own?!

_Because they're the Kami and can do whatever they want!_

But why her? Why not someone else? Like Sesshomaru?

_He's not the most powerful miko to ever exist. And he doesn't have a connection to nature as you do. He's very cold and calculating and anything the Kami would have you do would be done with a kinder countenance and a more willful attitude._

And now her own mind was arguing with her! Great!

Kagome drifted off at the thought of losing her sanity. She didn't want to be crazy. So she'd deal with this and somehow find the correct path in the midst of all the confusion.

It's be easy.

Right?

**A/N: First is done!**

**How was it? Let me know what you thought in a respectful, constructive manner, please?**

**Check out my other Inuyasha/Hobbit crossover. '_All Because of a Golden Flower_'. It's a Kagome/Smaug one that was just updated! **

**Ja ne, mellon nin! :D**


	2. Who Are You People!

**A/N: Hello, people! Thanks for the good response to the first chapter.**

**I don't own Inuyasha or the Hobbit.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Kagome urged her horse along the road to the Shire. It had been a month since she arrived in this place and still she had found no way of returning home. Her prayers were ignored and she was miffed over it.

The only thing to counteract her bad mood concerning this, was Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins was a fierce little thing and gave one hundred percent in everything. He was deeply honest, though kind enough to express himself in a respectable manner. He always had a smile on his face and was always eager to please.

The first week of her stay had been slightly odd. Getting used to a new person was something that Bilbo had never had to do before. Kagome was used to people coming into her 'group' all the time, so she didn't fault him for his wariness. She had been much the same with Miroku and then Sango. He was just watching her to make sure she wasn't a threat to his life or lifestyle. Perfectly understandable.

It was during her second week stay that she seemed to earn his trust. One of her horses had become irritable and Bilbo was too close. Kagome was immediately between them, catching the powerful leg of the animal before it could shatter Bilbo's ribs. Her hands had been sprained in that incident and because she risked breaking her hands just to save him, he seemed to throw all caution aside and trust her.

She had been ordered to let him handle things for the next two days, until her hands were fine once more.

After that, Kagome took to the cooking. She had always been good at cooking and when Bilbo was introduced to her specially prepared food, he jokingly asked if she was perfect at everything.

This question stemmed from the fact that he had seen her on the hill right above his smial(his Hobbit hole), training with her swords and bow and arrows. He caught her another time, flipping around and testing her endurance in physical fitness. He learned that she could sing when he saw her cleaning the previously evening, singing a melody from 'Fiddler on the Roof'. She could also read, write, do mathematics and speak other languages. Some he had never heard of, but still languages. It wasn't a surprise that he assumed she'd be good at everything.

It was then that she informed him that she was terribly emotional and couldn't keep her nose out of other people's business. Somehow, someway, she wouldn't always manage to put in her own lot and complicate matters even more.

She was also very sensitive to nature and was so close to it, that she could feel the pain of dying plant life and the like.

She also let him in on her 'secret'. Bilbo's eyes when he saw her heal the wound on her back, the previous night to this _question _regarding her _perfection_, was priceless.

He had been ready to get the bandaging over with, when she had stopped him and told him she wanted to show him something. She then concentrated her powers and smiled at the little gasp that came from her Hobbit friend. He had muttered a small, 'how?' before she moved on to explain her connection with nature.

Apparently, mikos, or priestesses, which was the English term, were rare. Bilbo had been a stuttering mess for the next hour and kept murmuring about _pure ones_ and _godliness_ and such.

He got over his funk pretty quickly though and the rest of the evening had been alright.

Before she had gone to bed that night, he asked if she would still like to stay or if she was planning on leaving now that she was fine. The entire time he did this, he was staring at the floor, scuffing it with his foot.

Kagome couldn't help herself then She wrapped her arms around the Hobbit and ended up taking both of them to the floor.

Bilbo's embarrassment was palpable and he stuttered out apologies, though he wasn't the cause of their current predicament, and tried to see if she was well. She just hummed out her answer and kissed his cheek for caring enough.

The next day, after she cooked him his first Higurashi meal, they retired to his office where he was explaining his book to her.

She couldn't help but ask if maybe he wanted to go on an adventure, in order to make his story more interesting. He did! Badly it seemed. That was the Took in him, he informed her. But the Baggins wanted to remain in the place he was used to. The place that never changed. He was literally torn apart. And even then, what sort of adventure would he ever get to go on?

She stopped him right there and warned him not to think like that, because she had only been fifteen when she was pulled on the biggest adventure of her life. One that she nearly died in. He grumbled a bit, but didn't argue with her after hat.

The next week was a lot better. Kagome joined him on his excursions around the small village. The locals seeming to have gotten used to her presence, as they didn't give her strange looks anymore. She got to witness Bilbo haggling with a butcher and even had her honor defended when some random Hobbit child tried to trip her. Bilbo put that little boy to task so fast, her head nearly spun in shock.

The day after, had been the proverbial icing on the cake, of her stay in the Shire.

Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, paid them a visit. Well, she paid Bilbo a visit. Actually, she broke into his house when she thought no one was home. She didn't expect to see Kagome in the middle of cooking Luncheon for Bilbo, who would be home soon. Kagome had ignored the door, in favor of the food she didn't want to burn.

When she heard a strange noise and easily deduced that someone had literally just forced the round door of Bag End open, somehow, she removed the pot from the flame took up her sword, which she had stationed on the table, just in case, and went to see who it was.

Kagome still snickered as she remembered the interaction.

_Kagome glowered at the hall and slunk along the shadows, sword in hand as she approached the main hall. There was a clinking noise not too far off. A noise she had recognised as Bilbo's cutlery drawer. More noise told her that this thief was pilfering Bilbo's pure silver cutlery!_

_She peered around the corner to see the hunched form of a woman. The only things giving her away, was the long flowing skirt and hair done up in a bun._

_Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously. Who the hell did this witch think she was?!_

_Kagome crept closer, until she stood behind the woman, sword poised in front of her body, parallel to the floor._

_She cleared her throat._

_The woman jumped and spun around, shrieking in horror when she saw the very long blade pointed at her._

"_Care to explain why you are stealing from Bilbo?" Kagome asked, tone taking on a very dark tint. It was her, 'no nonsense' tone. She had terrified many a Youkai with it over the years._

"_I am not stealing!" the woman said, looking properly affronted. _

"_So you just make it a habit to breach one's personal abode and rifle through their belongings, because you know they aren't there to catch you in the act? That doesn't sound like thievery to you?" Kagome asked, stepping closer._

_Before the woman could answer, a voice cut through the thick tension in the air. _

"_Lobelia, Kagome what are you doing?"_

_The miko looked over to see Bilbo, stepping into the house and looking around in confusion. Seeing Kagome holding a sword to the Lobelia woman's throat, seemed to worry him a great deal._

"_Bilbo! Quickly! This maniac has attacked me for no good reason! She nearly cleaved me in two! It was dreadful!" Lobelia whined, looking the part of a thoroughly terrified victim._

_Kagome scoffed, "She's a thief. I do not condone thievery."_

_She then moved swiftly, slicing through the straps of Lobelia's purse, making it fall to the floor and spill its contents over. A vast amount of silverware spread all over the flood, making a ringing sort of noise as they landed on the hardwood._

_Bilbo turned and gave Lobelia a glare. "You are the most untrustworthy excuse of a Baggins. We are not a family of thieves and liars, Lobelia. You shame us all! If I were to inform everyone in the Shire, who hold me at a much higher regard than you, about this, you and your husband and son would be driven out of Hobbiton, for good. You are not a part of my family, you hold no right to my possessions and you never will. Now take yourself and get out of my smial, now!"_

_Lobelia huffed, threw a glare at both Hobbit and Miko and stomped from the house, trying to preserve what dignity she had left._

_Kagome placed her sword down and began gathering up the fallen utensils._

_Bilbo knelt down to help her._

"_Thank you, for stopping her," he said, smiling largely._

"_It's okay. Now, I made you Luncheon, let's go eat."_

Kagome couldn't believe that Bilbo was related to such a _person_! Lobelia, horrid name, just like the woman herself, was a greedy and spiteful...something she wasn't going to even think. Lobelia was like the Black sheep. She was nothing like Bilbo with his kind heart and sweet smile. She was a wretched being and Kagome wished she had gotten a good ass kicking in before Bilbo had appeared, that day.

The last month had been full of surprises and over all fun. Kagome enjoyed her time with Bilbo. It was like she had a purpose again. Not just to work as Sesshomaru's secretary. She was brought to Middle Earth for a reason and she knew that she would find out why, soon enough.

So, she and her horse, whom she named Kuromaru because he was black, trudged their way back to the Shire. It was raining slightly and the ground was muddy. She really wanted to get out of the wind and rain as soon as possible.

It was another half hour before she finally reached the stables where she had rented out space for her horses. After making sure Kuromaru was situated comfortably, she ventured off to Bilbo's smial.

She entered the cosy Hobbit hole and smiled to herself as she removed her wet boots, having left them outside.

She briefly wondered why the candles on the chandelier were lit, but decided to ignore it. Maybe Bilbo was just waiting up.

She also took note of the stench. Bag End smelled terrible! She'd never smelled anything so foul in her life!

WIth wrinkled nose, she turned left and walked down the hallway and stopped short when she passed a doorway and saw people inside.

Turning her head to the side, she gaped as thirteen different face stared back at her. One incredibly tall man dressed in grey and the rest were, what she and learned from description, Dwarves. What the hell were they doing in Bilbo's house?

She brushed her cloak aside to draw her sword. "Does Bilbo know you're here?" she asked, glaring at the tall man in the strange hat.

"Ah, yes," he answered in a gravelly voice. "Master Baggins does know that we are here. I believe he is collecting himself in the other room."

Before she could inquire further, there was a knock at the door.

The man stood straighter. "He's here," he announced lowly. The Dwarves all began waddling out into the hallway, past Kagome to get near the door.

Kagome followed, keeping her eyes on all of them, warily. Bilbo was on the other side of the hall, head held in his hands.

She marched over to his side and patted his shoulder. "What the hell is going on?" she whispered in a state of annoyance.

He shook his head and just leaned on her, forehead resting against her shoulder. "They ate the prized tomatoes!" he whined.

The grey man opened the door as Kagome rubbed Bilbo's back softly. The poor guy had loved those tomatoes.

The open door revealed a Dwarf who was a few inches taller than Kagome. But not by much. Like, two inches. He had long, dark brown hair, almost black and two small braids falling on either side of his chest. Much like Inuyasha's own tails. He was adorned with a coat outlined in fur and had a sword on his waist.

He seemed to be going grey at the crown of his head. That, or it was flour, which she doubted.

He stepped into the house and removed his coat, revealing dark blue clothing with designs on his shoulders.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be _easy _to find. I lost my way twice. If it weren't for the mark on the door, I would have never gotten here," the Dwarf said in a very deep voice.

The statement got Bilbo's attention and he jerked to look at the green door. "That door was painted a week ago! There are no marks on it!" he huffed, looking offended.

The grey man shook his head, "There _is _a mark, Bilbo Baggins. I put it there myself, earlier today. May I introduce you to, Thorin Oakenshield."

So the grey man was named Gandalf and the new Dwarf was called Thorin. Names were a good start. But why were they in Bilbo's house?

Thorin stepped closer to Bilbo. "So, this is the Hobbit," he stated as he began circling Bilbo, looking him up and down.

"Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting? Ax or sword? Which is your weapon of choice?" Thorin asked, coming to a stop right in front of the confused Hobbit.

Kagome stepped forward and draped an arm over Bilbo's shoulders. He was the perfect height for her to do so, she noted.

"Why must you know? What's so important about Bilbo knowing how to fight?"

Thorin's eyes grew wide when they landed on her. She had pulled her hood down to reveal her long hair and bright blue eyes.

Thorin looked over to Gandalf and said, "You didn't say he had a wife."

Gandalf shrugged, "I didn't know."

Both Hobbit and Miko stiffened for a brief second, before Bilbo embarrassedly placed his head in his palms again and Kagome pulled away to wrap her arms around herself as she laughed uproariously.

"I'm so sorry," Bilbo kept saying over and over.

Kagome just shook her head as she tried to rein herself in. It was just so funny! _She and Bilbo_?! The Dwarf actually thought that she and Bilbo were a couple!

"It's okay. It's been a while since I've had a good laugh! Woo!"

Once she calmed down, she fixed Thorin with a bland look. "Bilbo and I are only friends. I dropped in on him around a month ago and have been paying for lodging ever since. Now about his fighting, you mean in just weapons or hand to hand? Either way, he has no training in any form of weapon, but _can _throw an _alright _punch."

Thorin frowned and gave Gandalf another look.

Gandalf sighed. "Perhaps, we should adjourn to the dining room where we can all see one another and talk more freely?" he suggested.

Kagome pulled Bilbo along with her as she followed the Dwarves and man back into the other room. She quickly removed her cloak and quiver along with her other weapons, but kept the sword on her person, just in case.

She was wearing a cream-colored puffy sleeved shirt and a black underbust corset. She had black trousers as well.

Pushing her annoying sleeves up, she crossed her arms and waited.

The Dwarves sat around the tables that had been pushed together and let Thorin take the head seat. He was obviously an important person to them.

Kagome ruffled Bilbo's hair and snickered lightly when she heard his stomach growl.

"Let me guess," she murmured as the Dwarves began speaking of meetings with people. "They appeared when you were about to eat and ate everything and you're still hungry?"

The Hobbit nodded forlornly. Kagome reached over into her pack, where she produced a large loaf of bread she had bought from Bree. It was supposed to be for the next evening, but seeing as Bilbo was probably lacking in the food department now, it was all she could do.

Bilbo accepted the enormous loaf with a smile and broke it in half, giving her a piece. The two turned back to the Dwarves who were currently arguing about something. Some were even standing and raising their voices.

Looking over at Gandalf, Kagome gave an inquiring look. The grey man sighed and pointed to a map that he had placed on the table. She moved closer as did Bilbo, who couldn't ignore his curiosity. They peered at the map and read the words, The Lonely Mountain, that was written across the top. There was a picture of a large winged lizard, probably a dragon, Kagome reasoned, above it.

The yelling escalated, until Thorin stood abruptly and slammed his fist on the table. "If we have read these signs, do you not think, that others have read them too?" he asked rhetorically.

The other Dwarves were silenced, looking at the table.

Thorin continued, "Rumors, have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug, has not been seen for sixty years."

It _was _a dragon! She was correct! Bilbo choked on his bread at the mention of a dragon and looked back at the map in shock.

"Eyes look East to the mountain, assessing. Wondering. Weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit _back_, while others _claim _what it rightfully ours? Or, do we seize this chance to **take back Erebor**?!"

The other Dwarves let out a loud cheer and raised their, Bilbo's, mugs in salute to Thorin.

An older Dwarf, sitting on Thorin's right, frowned however. "You forget that the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain," he said with pessimistic finality.

Gandalf gave an amused huff. "That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true," he said, producing a large key from thin air.

Thorin's eyes went wide, "How came you by this?" he asked, watching the piece of metal like it was the answer to their salvation.

Kagome's head tilted and Bilbo gaped. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"It was given to me by your father. By Thrain. For safe keeping. 'Tis yours now," Gandalf answered, passing him the key slowly, reverently.

Thorin looked at it in awe.

The surrounding Dwarves did the same, their eyes following as it passed from hand to hand.

"If there is a key," a young-looking dirty-blonde Dwarf on the other side of the table, started. "Then there must be a door."

Gandalf incline his head and gestured to the map with his long pipe. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

A dark-haired Dwarf, sitting beside the blonde one, smiled encouragingly. "There's another way in."

Gandalf huffed again, "Well if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies somewhere hidden in _this _map and _I_ do not have the skill to find it. But, there are others in Middle Earth, who can."

Thorin gave the man a meaningful look.

Kagome and Bilbo were watching silently. Apparently, the Dwarves wanted to reclaim their wealthy home from a dragon. But they were in a fix because there were no known passages inside. Now a hidden door appears and they have to find out how to open it.

"The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage," Gandalf explained, giving Bilbo and calculating look.

Kagome frowned, noticing it, but didn't comment.

"But, if we're careful and clever, I believe that it can be done," he finished with finality.

"That's why we need a burglar!" one of the Dwarves exclaimed.

Bilbo, who had been leaning over the map slightly, nodded. "Hmm. A good one too! Quite difficult I imagine!"

Kagome nodded, "Yes. Someone with the necessary skills for stealth, reconnaissance, subterfuge, sabotage and possible guerilla warfare. Sounds like one hell of a journey."

Bilbo gaped at her and she bumped his shoulder with her own. "Don't look so shocked. I'm not always a primp and proper damsel, you know."

She then looked up and locked eyes with Gandalf, "So, long story short. This one," she said, pointing to Thorin, "Is some form of royalty for you guys. About sixty years ago, your lives were disrupted by a dragon named Smaug who came and destroyed your home, taking it for itself. You've decided that enough is enough and are going to try to take your home back from it, if it's still there. But there's no way in, except this door that you need to find and now you magically have a key for it. Your plan requires a lot of skill, that few possess. You all came here, for a reason. And the grey one keeps sending Bilbo these expectant looks like he's the answer to your problems. What do you want Bilbo for? Because he's _my _Hobbit."

Said Hobbit flushed to the tips of his ears and backed up a step. "What?!"

She gave him a look, "I've already claimed you."

"W-what?! What claim?! Claim?! How?! Why?!"

Kagome nodded, "We've taken the steps of formal claiming. It's the best one I could do, because the others are usually for intimate or romantic purposes and no offense, be we are not so close as to where I'm going to bite you anywhere or rub myself all over you. Not going to happen. We've taken the steps of a formal claiming. You gave me aid when I asked for it."

"Y-yes, well, I couldn't very let you go on in such a condition!" Bilbo argued.

"You accepted my gold and gave me a place to sleep."

"I didn't want the gold, if you remember and I have quite a few rooms to spare!"

"You cooked for me and in turn, allowed me to return the favor."

"It's was the polite thing to do. Besides, I couldn't say 'no' when you were so insistent!" he sputtered.

"You willingly took me out into your village and let the people see that I was with you, in a sense."

"I thought you'd like some fresh air!"

"And finally, you tended to my wounds without issue. Not many males would be able to turn down the sight of a half-naked female, who is a bit hindered from movement, sitting before them. You didn't try anything. You cleaned and wrapped my wound and then left. This shows that you have respect for others, as well as honor."

Bilbo had nothing to say, since he was staring at the floor, trying to ignore his bright flush.

"There is a saying that if you save someone's life, they are yours to protect for the rest of their days. Not in my family. You save my life, you have come under my protection and the protection of my family. This makes me your, 'provider' of sorts. I have claimed you and therefore, you are, in essence, a member of my family, until the day I die."

"H-how would you family, even know that you did this?" Bilbo asked, looking uncomfortable.

"The mark. I'm going to have to give you a tattoo of my House. It'll be the symbol of it and by displaying it, it will be know that you are under the protection of the House of the Moon. Don't worry, I'll make sure it won't hurt."

"C-can we go back to what you were saying before _that _came up. Why are they here for me?" Bilbo said, hoping to change subjects. It worked.

Balin, the white-haired and long bearded Dwarf frowned, "You do not know about it then, Master Baggins. You hardly seem burglar material."

Bilbo nodded quickly.

Another Dwarf, one who was sitting on Gandalf's left and was balding slightly said, "The wild is no place for gentle folk who cannot fight or fend for themselves."

Bilbo again nodded.

The Dwarves began to argue again and Thorin sat back and watched.

Gandalf frowned, "Enough! Burglar I said and burglar he is." He stood slowly, a dark ominous cloud pouring from his body and darkening the room. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen to most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf, the scent of Hobbit, is all but unknown to it which gives _us _a distinct advantage."

Bilbo opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when Gandalf seated himself again.

"You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest," Gandalf said to Thorin.

Sadi Dwarf, looked over at Balin, who looked doubtful.

"And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know!"

Gandalf then turned to gaze upon the Hobbit and murmured, "Including himself."

"You must trust me on this," he then stated to Thorin, who was looking pensive. Finally, he gave a small nod.

"Very well, we'll do it your way."

Before Balin could interrupt with a disapproval, Thorin said, "Give him the contract."

Balin sighed and stood, pulling a folded piece of parchment from his pockets. "Just a usual sum of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth," he said, handing the parchment to Thorin who thrust it behind him and smacked it against Bilbo's chest.

Kagome grabbed Bilbo's collar and pulled him into the hall.

"What the hell happened today?" she asked lowly. "How do you know the grey one?"

Bilbo shrugged, "Gandalf is known as Gandalf the Grey. He's one of the Istari I told you about. He visits the Shire every seven years for a festival and brings fireworks and toys for the children. He came by today and said something about looking for someone to share an adventure with. I made some excuses to leave. But then I was going to have supper and then a Dwarf knocks on the door. And the rest just followed suit. Until you showed up and you know the rest."

"So, you don't actually know him like a friend or anything?"

Bilbo shook his head.

"Well, he seemed to know you very well. Must have something to do with being a wizard then."

Bilbo unfolded the parchment and both watched as it trailed to the floor.

"Cash and delivery, go to if not exceeding total profit of the fourteen, present company…"

Kagome read further down the list s Bilbo mumbled to himself. It was written very well, despite the flaws in the writing.

She frowned and pulled the parchment from Bilbo's hands. She re-entered the dining room, ignoring the Hobbit who was gaping at her.

"I'll go instead, but you don't have to give me anything. I'm an archer and a swordswoman. A healer and a cook. I'm also a priestess and can shield my scent if I so choose. I have training that Bilbo does not and he would never survive this sort of journey," she said, placing the contract on the table.

Gandalf's eyes widened and he gave her a once over.

Bilbo sidled up to her and said, "What do you mean I would never survive?"

"Bilbo, at a young age, I had to learn to constantly look over my shoulder. To be wary of people I meet and food and drink that I wish to consume. To walk fifteen hours a day without stopping and eating or relieving myself only _once _a day. I had to learn to hunt and fight and protect myself. You've never experienced any of this. The most dangerous situation you've ever been in, would probably be when my horse tried to kick you three weeks ago," she explained.

"You will lag behind, greatly. And that contract," she pointed at it. "That contract states that they are not responsible for you or what happens to you. If you get so far behind that you can no longer see them and end up taking a wrong turn, you could get lost, injured or killed. And none of them will double back to find you, because they don't have the time for such things. Face it, you don't have what it takes to go on such an excursion. Besides, death is a possibility."

One of the Dwarves stood, "Then why do you want to go then?"

She shrugged. "My friends and family are currently gone. I will most likely never see them again. I don't have a home and I'm pretty much alone in this world. I'm used to these kinds of things, whereas Bilbo isn't. If I die, it won't change anything and no one would miss me."

"Now hold on a moment, I would miss you!" Bilbo said, folding his arms and looking furious. His little nose wrinkled.

"Okay, Bilbo would be the only one to miss me," she amended.

"Anyway, I don't approve of thievery and I think it's honorable that you are trying to take back your mountain. And there's more to it than just getting your gold back. What about the Dwarven women and children that are probably going without or barely have anything to live on, because of all of this? This is more than just taking back a big rock, it's giving a home back to those who have gone without. As I told Bilbo a couple of weeks ago, I'm sensitive and will put my nose in other people's business it I want. And right now, I want to help."

Bilbo looked the complete definition of worry. He was shaking slightly, with balled fists and a large frown.

Kagome cocked her head to the side when he suddenly stated, "I'll go too! I _am _part Took, I think I can handle it. And if I do get so far behind and never catch up, I can just return home."

Gandalf clapped his hands, "Wonderful! All you need to do is sign the contract, Mr. Baggins."

Kagome leaned over to whisper into the Hobbit's ear, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "I can't let you go alone. It would be wrong."

"My hero," she teased with a grin.

As the Dwarves continued on with talk about how they were going to travel, Kagome decided she was going to spend her time setting up traps. She started in the dining room, where she began messing with string and several knives she had bought in Bree.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Bilbo asked uncertainly,

"Well, if that Lobelia bit-zzzzzzzzzzzzz, yeah," Kagome flushed, clearing her throat. "If she comes back, I'm trapping the house so that if she tries to steal anything, she'll lose a hand, or her head next time."

"I should be affronted that you would do such a thing, but for some odd reason I cannot explain, I'm not," he answered. "I'll go get the inkwell and quill now," he added.

Kagome gave Thorin a look, "I'll handle him. As long as I stay with him, he won't fall behind and slow you down."

* * *

The next morning, Kagome and Bilbo accompanied the Dwarves from the Shire.

Kagome having booby-trapped Bag End and pretty much arming the house to the teeth. If anyone actually managed their way through any of the openings without injury, one step inside would either kill them, or severely hurt them in some way.

Bilbo had been horrified at the precautions she had taken, but didn't say anything. So long as she knew how to get back in safely when they returned, he didn't care.

Kagome stopped by the stables to take Kuromaru off their hands. She then told the stableman that he could keep the other horses, free of charge.

Kagome swung herself up onto the horse and reached down, grabbed Bilbo's hand a pulled him up behind her.

He gave a yelp.

"Now that we're all good, shall we get on with it?" she smiled.

"Y-yes," he stuttered.

"Then let's be off!"

**A/N: Second chapter is done!**

**How was it? Let me know in a constructive, respectful manner, please?**

**Check out my other Inuyasha/Hobbit crossover, 'All Because of a Golden Flower'. Kagome/Smaug.**

**Ja ne, mellon nin! :D**


	3. Journey

**A/N: Hello, people! Thanks for the good response!**

**I don't own Inuyasha or The Hobbit.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

"So, can you really heal?"

Kagome looked over to a Dwarf, whom she learned was named, Ori. He had light brown hair that reached his shoulders and some braids in it. He looked young.

She nodded, "Pretty much any injury. Even fatal ones can be healed by me. However, near death injuries always take more power and tend to leave me tired, so try to not get _too _injured, please?"

He nodded and smiled, before turning forward again.

Dwalin, the balding Dwarf, looked at her suspiciously. "How is it that you're a priestess? There hasn't been one in many years."

She shrugged, "I don't know. I just _am_ one. Healing, blessing and purifying are what I can do. It is my job as a servant of nature to lend aid when needed. All I know is that my blood family was once filled with _Pure Ones_, as Bilbo calls them. I'm the first in the last five hundred years, give or take a decade."

"And you can truly fight?" Dwalin asked, looking skeptical and unsure.

"When we settle down for the evening, do you want to spar?" she asked, grinning widely now, showing off her straight white teeth.

"Yes."

"I do too!"

Both Kagome and Dwalin looked over to see Kili and his brother Fili, sidling up beside them. The brothers were looking excited, though Kili, the brunette, was practically bouncing. Fili, the blonde, seemed to be a calmer person than his brother. They were also of the youngest in the Company.

"Okay then, this will be interesting," she smirked.

Kili grinned and Fili sighed.

Later that evening, they stopped near a broken down shack. Gandalf had been muttering about it belonging to a farmer and his family and suggesting to continue on, but Thorin wouldn't have it and demanded that they set up for the night.

So, while Bofur and Bombur, dealt with the fire and the food, Kagome, Fili, Kili and Dwalin, moved off toward the side so they could spar without issue.

Bilbo sat on a rock nearby, not wanting to get too close for fear of injury.

Kagome unsheathed her sword, "Whom am I to duel first?"

Kili stepped forward. "I want to fight you first! Don't worry, I'll go easy on you!" he smiled charmingly.

Kagome rolled her eyes and got into a stance that Sesshomaru had taught her. Kili gave her an odd look, but shrugged. He placed his arms in front of him, clutching his weapon tightly. He charged.

Kagome sidestepped him and swung around, kicking him in the side, knocking him to the ground. Kili grunted and rolled over to give her a confused look.

She gave a shrug. "Some people won't meet you head on. Some will dodge and counter immediately. You'll have to work on you timing, physical control to know when to stop moving and possibly your reflexes."

Fili snorted and stepped forward, readying his sword. Kagome waited for him to move, but when he didn't, she advanced.

Fili met her attack with one of his own. Their weapons connecting as they tried to push the other back. To gain ground.

Making sure her grip was strong, Kagome let go with her left hand and reached into her corset where she pulled out one of her stashed daggers.

Fili saw this and backed away quickly.

"Can she do that?" she heard Kili asked Dwalin.

"'Tis a spar. No rules were established in the beginning," he grunted.

"Right you are!" Kagome cheered, charging the Dwarf before her, one more time. He met her sword with his own and moved to try and kick her while she was occupied. Kagome was limber and much better at moving than a heavy Dwarf and jumped up, flipping high over his head and landing behind him, were she lifted her leg as far as it would stretch behind her and kicked him in the back.

Fili was knocked over, much like his brother was.

Kagome gestured for Dwalin to take up his warhammer.

The Dwarf grunted and swung the weapon with a ferocious speed that she didn't expect. She was barely able to cartwheel out of the way in time. Dwalin obviously had a lot of strength in him, to be able to lift and swing that hammer so fast. Kagome was completely on the defensive. This showed that this Dwarf was a lot more skilled and battle hardened than the other two were.

Kagome had to rely on speed in order to win this fight. And she wasn't aiming to hurt the Dwarf. Mostly because she didn't want to heal him later and they weren't in a real battle.

She fell into a split, right under Dwalin and brought the hilt of her blade up, slamming it into his stomach. He grunted and she rolled over, pulling at his one leg as she moved away from him.

Dwalin's massive form went tumbling to the ground and Kagome quickly flipped to her feet and drew her bow from her back and an arrow from her waist, nocking it.

Dwalin looked up in time to see an arrow inches from his face, pointing right between his eyes.

He was gaping, but not the only one to do so. Kili, Fili and Bilbo, who had come a bit closer to see things better in the waning light, were also gaping at her.

"Archer!" Kili cheered. "I'm one too!"

She nodded and backed away. "Are you any good?" she queried.

Kili's eyes sparkled with excitement. "I should think so! I've been doing it for years!"

Kagome turned to look at Dwalin. Putting her hand out she grabbed his own hand and pulled him up in one yank. He grunted and shook himself off.

"I guess this shows you can fight, lassie."

He left then, returning to the others, leaving Kagome and Bilbo with two very excited brothers.

Night descended upon them after a while. Bilbo had been going back and forth between the groups, his interest swaying from one thing to another. He was also trying to walk off his worry after Gandalf had stormed off because of something Thorin said.

Kili and Fili were charged with watching the ponies and two horses. Kagome was nearby, practicing some katas as they waited for dinner to be served.

Bilbo appeared, holding three bowls. He handed Kagome hers first and she thanked him with a smile. When he went to give the boys theirs, he stopped, making her look up. They were facing away from the two, staring off into the forest.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo asked, looking between them and when they were staring.

Kagome placed her bowl aside and stood. She might as well find out what was wrong.

"We were supposed to be watching the ponies," Kili stated. "We _had _sixteen."

Kagome's eyes immediately look over the surrounding animals, searching.

"Now there's fourteen."

Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously. Kuromaru was missing.

She started off after the Dwarves who moved closer to where the horses were being held. Kili was looking around. "Daisy and the black one are gone."

"The black one is named, Kuromaru. Call him, Kuro for short. It means, 'black'," Kagome supplied, looking around to see broken tree branches everywhere.

"What's big enough to uproot a tree?" she asked, crouching down to check the roots of a tree that had been thrown far from its hole.

"A great deal, many things," Fili answered, looking around.

Bilbo was just standing, holding the two bowls. "That must mean that whatever made off with the ponies, is also quiet dangerous as well. _Great_." he said blandly.

"Put the bowls down, Bilbo. More important things to do at the moment," Kagome ordered, pulling out her sword and creeping along the line of uprooted and broken trees. Not too far off, she could hear strange noises.

Fili and Kili both gasped and ran forward. Bilbo looked to Kagome for direction and she grimaced, "I don't know if you'd really want to continue on."

The Hobbit's lower lip stuck out slightly and he huffed, stomping after the Dwarves.

Kagome sighed and followed. Bilbo was entirely too easy to offend. She'd have to help him to get over that.

Kili and Fili were crouched behind an upturned tree. Bilbo joined them and Kagome wandered over, sword at the ready. "Do you know what did it?" she asked.

"Trolls," Kili answered.

Yes, this world was too much like Harry Potter for her liking.

Placing a hand on the trunk, she jumped over it and began to stalk through the foliage, intent on getting her horse back. Trolls or not, they weren't going to get away with stealing something of hers. She didn't condone thievery!

Kili and Fili rushed after her, grabbing her arms and stopping her. "What if they kill the ponies before we can properly get to them? Why don't we send the burglar to steal them back?" Fili suggested.

Bilbo sputtered at the proposal. Fili grabbed him by his lapels and pushed him forward. "You go on ahead and we'll go get the rest of the Company. Trust us!"

Kagome was then dragged away and poor Bilbo was left in the darkness of the forest with only the small light of the fire none too far away as his source of light.

Kagome grumbled as the Dwarves towed her back to camp.

As soon as they release her to speak with Thorin, she turned right around and started back in the direction they had just come from.

Kagome could hear the Dwarves tripping along after her, their voices low as they whispered possible strategy to one another.

She readied her bow and arrows, intent on shooting these Trolls down, hard and fast.

What she came upon, however, were a morphed version of what she had seen in the first Harry Potter movie. In fact, they were much uglier. Though they could actually talk. They were fat, tall and smelled worse than the Dwarves did.

She could see Bilbo on the other side of the Trolls, trying to find out how to get the ponies and Kuromaru free.

Judging by the size of the Trolls, she wouldn't be able to deal any real damage with an arrow. Purification only worked on dark creatures. These weren't dark, just common beings surviving in the wild, even if they were murderous thieves.

Their skin was likely to be thick, which meant that arrows were out of it. She put the arrow back in the quiver and slung the bow over her shoulder. This would take skill. Maybe she could trick them into fighting one another?

Looking around, she wondered how on Kami's green Earth she was going to manage such a thing, when her eyes caught something, even in the very dim light coming from the fire.

_Atropa Belladonna_. Better known as Deadly Nightshade. It was a plant that was extremely poisonous. Consuming even two small berries would kill a full-grown adult. Though that was a small amount, the Trolls were huge. She'd have to use the whole tree, which was as tall as her!**(A/N: Fact- Nightshade can grow to be 4'9" tall.)**

The entirety of the plant was poisonous, but the most effective where the roots. She'd have to be sneaky and quiet if she wanted to get it into that cauldron the Trolls were cooking with.

"Let him go!"

**Well, there goes her plan for silence**.

She jerked up to see the Dwarves charging into the Trolls' space, swinging their weapons.

Oh well, she may as well use the opportunity to get the plant.

After digging it up, she watched at the Trolls were run around in circles by the Dwarves and one Hobbit who had managed to free the horses during all of the ruckus.

As she crept forward, she nearly groaned when the Trolls go ahold of Bilbo. However, they did so in a way so that their backs were facing the cauldron and they were threatening the Company into losing their weapons. It was the perfect opportunity!

Kagome stalked into the small clearing and shook her head 'no' at Thorin who noticed her presence immediately. She motioned to the large plant in her hands and made a slashing motion across her throat to indicate death. She then pointed to the cauldron and made her way over to it while mouthing the words, 'stall them'.

She ripped the berries from the plant and squished them, dropping them into the broth or whatever it was. She then shredded the leaves as quickly as possible and finally used a small dagger to sort of grate the roots. With one small turn of the ladel, she nodded to Thorin, who was busy arguing about whether Bilbo was really worth it. She had a feeling that he was speaking truth, on his level at least.

She disappeared back into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

Thorin Oakenshield wasn't one who could trust easily. But he had witnessed the 'fight' between the woman and his nephews and had to admit that she was a lot better than he had expected. When she defeated Dwalin however, he knew she was deserving of being on the journey with them.

So when she traipsed into the clearing, brandishing a plant and not a weapon, he didn't question it. From what her hands said, it would kill the Trolls, somehow and he had a feeling she knew more about plants than he did. So, he did as she ordered and began to stall the Trolls.

She did what she came for and returned to the forest.

When she was gone, Thorin knew that he would have to let the Trolls capture them and somehow get them to drink the liquid in the pot.

They were tied up and put into small bags. Most of them whining about a tight fit and it smelling terribly. Thorin had to kick Kili to silence him from his blasted complaining!

The Hobbit was frowning, looking thoughtful.

"Hobbit," he called lowly, not wanting to draw the attention of the Trolls.

Small brown turned to him and he said, "The woman came and put some sort of plant into the pot while you were captured."

The Hobbit looked back to the Trolls and then frowned. "Did she put all of it in?"

"Yes. Though she crushed the berries and ripped apart the leaves and used a blade on the roots."

The Hobbit was now looking at the Dwarves whom had been tied to a tree and were being rotated over another fire.

The Hobbit stood and hopped forward, and began to _speak_ to the Trolls!

He went on about cooking the Dwarves correctly and telling the Trolls that their food would smell terrible if they didn't add something in for flavor.

"What would you know about cooking Dwarf?!" the one Troll demanded.

"Not much, I'm afraid. But have you smelled them?! Unless you like the scent of dung in your food, I suggest you add some other plants to your soup. Not just Sage."

Thorin could tell immediately what the Hobbit was doing and allowed his companions and nephews to start up a protest to his words. It seemed more believable that way.

Two of the Trolls immediately moved of to test the liquid in the pot, leaving the last to keep rotating his fellows on the tree.

The two Trolls collapsed and the last did a double take, "What the-"

The woman appeared in that moment, swinging her sword, which he noted was glowing blue, upwards, cutting off the last Troll's arm. It howled loudly, clutching the stump that remained.

"You're friends are dead. From plant poisoning," she stated, gesturing to the two dead Trolls. "Do you want to die as well? Or will you leave?"

Trolls weren't the smartest of creatures. In fact, their intelligence was so low, it seemed even the insects were smarter.

It charged and she jumped to the side. It's body slammed into the tree and the Dwarves were sent flying.

She ran around the fire and jumped! _High_! Right over the remaining Troll's head, where she brought her sword down upon its crown and spilt its skull wide open.

They landed at the same time She, somehow managing to twist herself mid-air to land gracefully on her feet, and _it_, with a loud FLOP.

She was smiling to herself as she used her sword to cut the ties binding his fellows and then moved on to the rest, including himself.

"That was fun!" she grinned.

She then turned to the Hobbit and ruffled his curls, "Well done, smooth talker. I hereby dub thee, Sir Smooth."

She helped Thorin to his feet, which he was exceedingly embarrassed about and then turned around.

"You can come out now, mister wizard!" she called.

Thorin stared in veiled amazement as Gandalf appeared from the forest. The beginning of dawn coming in through the trees.

"Well my dear, I must say that your plan was quite thorough. Wherever did you get a plant like that?" he asked as he looked to the fallen Trolls in passing.

She pointed off towards the camp and answered, "It's all over the woods. I should probably show you all what it looks like so you don't attempt to eat it. Everything on it is poisonous. From the berries which are too pretty, to the leaves and the roots, which are the worst. There is no cure as you can tell, because death is assured upon ingestion."

Once the Company was all together again, they made their way back to camp. The woman demonstrating what plant she had used and even uprooting several which she stored the berries and roots in her small pouch, claiming that they may be of assistance later on in their journey.

Thorin had to admit, that she had earned his trust. And by the way the burglar reacted to her and how they worked together, they were a good team. All he needed was confirmation that the Hobbit wasn't just some spineless coward tagging along to show off. Then, he may very well trust him also. Maybe.

* * *

Kagome and Bilbo yawned as they went about eating breakfast. Since no one really go to eat dinner, with the whole Troll business, they decided to have dinner for breakfast and whatever they were supposed to have for breakfast added on to it. It was Breakfast, Second Breakfast, Elevensies and Luncheon all wrapped into one meal.

When they were done eating, Thorin suggested scouring the area for a cave. Since apparently it was odd for Trolls to venture so far into the territory they were in. And maybe, they'd find a _Troll Hoard_.

They found it alright! It was putrid and was filled with flies of all sizes. Kagome had never liked insects.

Gandalf warned them about touching anything that seems suspicious and they forged on.

Kagome stopped right by a large mound of gold and pulled out her coin purse. She saw Thorin giving her an odd look and shrugged. "Through my intelligence and skill I managed to kill three Trolls. I believe I deserve to be paid in recompense for them stealing Kuromaru. Beside, I'm down to two hundred gold coins and I'd prefer to have more on me. You never know when we'll need more food or have to pay for something."

She then filled the bag until it was almost too full to close and put it in her pack. She nodded to herself and trudged over to the collection of weapons further down.

Thorin had followed after her and Gandalf appears beside them as they perused the swords. Though Kagome had a sword, she could always go for another.

Thorin seemed to find two nice swords, but almost put them back because of his dislike for Elves. Gandalf put him in his place and begrudgingly, he accepted the fancy sword.

Kagome grabbed something on her way out, a small short sword that could be good for throwing. She had already gotten the gold and didn't really need anything else.

Gandalf approached Bilbo once they cleared the cave and handed him a sword. The Hobbit looked worried and warned that he didn't know how to use a blade. Kagome cheerily stated that she would teach him, thereby cutting off his denial.

"It's of Elven make, which means it will glow blue, when Orcs or Goblins are nearby," Gandalf stated, with raised brows.

Bilbo still seemed nervous and Kagome threw her arm over his shoulder. "Don't worry. Maybe you'll never have to use it. It could help warn you of danger and let you get away."

Looking at it her way, he nodded his head. That made a lot more sense than him _actually fighting_.

"Someone's coming!" Thorin's voice broke over them.

Gandalf stood fully and unsheathed his new sword. Kagome did the same with her own sword and nudged Bilbo to draw his quickly. It didn't glow blue, which meant that this was something else drawing near.

The Dwarves, Hobbit, Miko and Wizard all gathered together, facing the direction of the noise. Rustling leaves and thumping sounds getting louder the closer they came.

A man, vaguely reminding Kagome of what the Westerners called Santa Claus, appeared before them in a wooden sleigh with several large rabbits pulling it. He as covered in the color brown and had a long brown beard that looked matted. He too had a staff, much like Gandalf's own. He also wore a brown hat.

Gandalf stepped forward, putting his weapon away. "Radagast!"

The newly identified Radagast looked around wildly and seemed to pale. "I've been looking for you Gandalf," he said in a low tone.

"What is the matter, my friend?"

The man moved to speak, but paused. Did so again and then become perturbed. "It was right on the tip of my tongue!" he frowned.

His brows drew together and his speech became odd. "No, no, That wasn't it. It was a stick insect!"

He opened his mouth to indeed reveal a bug, sitting on his tongue! Kagome shivered in disgust and backed away. She would never get along with the man, she could tell.

Gandalf pleasantly removed the creäture from the man's tongue and then gestured for him to follow. The moved a little ways away to talk in private.

Bilbo turned to give Kagome a look. "So, there actually _is_ something that you _don't like_?" he asked. The Dwarves turned to give her their attention, to which she groaned.

"I hate insects, badly. I have bad memories of a time where I was a pathetic damsel in distress always needing saving. Somehow, I always attracted demons, you know, being a priestess and all. But the demons that seemed to stalk me, were like, centipedes and spiders. You know, the creeping, crawling, many-legged kind! I can't stand those things and I never will!"

"D-demon?!" Bilbo sputtered as the Dwarves gasped.

She winced. "Okay, you have to understand something. The language we are currently speaking, is not my original language. However, I would like to think myself quite adept at it. In my original language, we called them _Youkai_. In this language, it translates to, 'specter' or 'phantom'. A true demon, is one of the fallen," she said looking up towards the sky. "Who were banished and now reside in the Netherworld," she continued, looking down.

"They are not just ghosts or spirits, because they have powers and abilities that ghosts cannot possess. They are living and have lives and families and such. _Demon _is just the best term I have for this language.

And yes, I was introduced to them on my fifteenth birthday and that's when _my _great dangerous adventure began. I was so pathetic back then. Kidnapped all the time, held for ransom, made as bait, tortured for information. I _will _say this though, I never gave any information up. I somehow shut my mind off to the outside world, making me unresponsive and pretty much worthless to my captors. It was after the fourth time this happened, that I decided to get training, because I no longer wanted to be the one in the group that everyone had to protect. I didn't want to stay behind and watch as my friends were fighting monsters, trying to win a battle and making sure I was safe at the same time. I was useless, because of my untrained powers and they _called _foes to us all the time. So one day, I took it upon myself to seek training and I asked my brother, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru, is not my blood brother. He's my best friend's older half-brother. He is also a '_demon'_. And he trained me. Mostly because I was needed to battle a foe and weakness was not an attractive thing to him. Also, I saved the life of his ward and that earned me the rest respect of the most powerful demon lord in existence."

Thorin was the one to ask a question, which surprised her because she'd assumed he wasn't interested.

"You are a priestess, but you willingly consorted with a 'demon'?"

She nodded in affirmative. "Yes. Think of it like this. I was accosted by four bandits that day I met Bilbo. They were large men. I killed them of course and took their possessions as spoils of for myself. However, would it be right of me to hate the entire race of man, just because a couple of men in particular attacked me? Now, this is just a hypothetical scenario, so bear with me. If I was sexually assaulted by a Dwarf-no-listen! If I _was_, would it be right for me to hold all Dwarves at fault, for the actions of one Dwarf? No, it would be cruel and unfair. I do not judge people. I am not racist. I accept every race and every culture. Now, sometimes, I have to kill in order to protect others, which is my duty as a priestess, but I don't do it with hatred. So, just because some weak lower level 'demons' attacked me and tried to eat me, why should I hate _all_ 'demons'?"

Kagome could tell that what she said about not blaming an entire race for the actions of some, seemed to hit home with Thorin. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that those words may have helped him out, a lot.

Bilbo frowned and patted her back. "When you said danger, you _meant_ it."

She nodded, "Yes."

A loud howl disturbed the air around them and they all jerked in fright.

"W-was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked, looking worried again. "A-are there wolves out there?"

Bofur frowned. "Wolves? No, that is not a wolf," he mumbled, holding up his ax.

A loud growl and they all turned to see a creäture, which looked like a cross between a wolf and a lion, charging over the brush toward them. It jumped and landed in the middle of their party, receiving several hits with many different weapons instantly.

Kagome noticed another creäture and readied her bow, briefly noticing Kili do the same. They both shot the creäture down, mid jump. Dwalin added his two cents in by slamming his warhammer into its head and making it go limp.

Thorin pulled his new sword from the body of the first creäture, groaning out the words, "Warg scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind!"

"Orc _pack_?!" Bilbo repeated in horror.

"Who did you tell about your quest besides your kin?" Gandalf appeared, demanding of Thorin and stepping closer, using his obvious height advantage to inspire some fear in the leader of the Company.

"No one."

"Who did you tell?!" the wizard demanded once more.

"No one, I swear!" Thorin said, looking right pissed.

Gandalf sighed and shook his head.

"What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asked, for once, looking worried.

Gandalf looked off to the side before saying the words that sounded eerie in their own right. "You're being hunted."

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin said, pulling his hammer closer to his chest.

"We can't!" Ori said worriedly. "We have no ponies! They bolted!"

Kagome groaned. Just after they got them all back and they ran off! Kuromaru with them, most likely. _Great_!

Radagast nodded to himself, "I'll draw them off!"

"These are Gundabad Wargs, they will outrun you!" Gandalf said.

Radagast snorted. "These are _Rhosgobel Rabbits_!" he said with a sort of proud air. "I'd like to see them try."

The next possibly half hour, was spent running across a very yellowed pasture that had the occasional outcropping of rock every now and then. And a few trees here and there. Them nearly getting caught by the Wargs several times.

Kagome and Kili managed to kill an Orc and Warg that got too close, but unfortunately, the dying screams alerted the others of their presence and the chase was on once more. Except this time, Radagast was no longer the target.

The rapid changing of directions was annoying and poor Bilbo looked ready to keel over. So, Kagome grabbed his arms and pulled him over her back, keeping him in place.

He gave a small squeak and slight protest, but she replied that they didn't have the time and it was easier that way. Besides, he barely weighed anything at all. An easy load, he was.

Gandalf led them through the land as they ran. The enemy was catching up and almost had them surrounded. It was then that the grey wizard broke for a clump of rocks that wasn't too far from them. The others followed suit.

"This way, you fools!" he yelled, brandishing his staff above his head.

It was a large hole that seemed to led to a cave. Thorin waited for everyone else to get in first, before he himself joined them.

"Down the rabbit hole and back again," Kagome mumbled to herself, lost in a memory.**(A/N: Anyone who knows where I got that from, gets the next chapter dedicated to them! XD)**

Looking up, into the light that was pouring down into the hole, Kagome had to wonder how they'd get out. It looked too slippery to crawl up, _that _was for sure.

During her perusal of the entrance, Bilbo slipped off her back and adjusted himself.

Sounds of hooves and screams alerted them that something had shown up and was currently dealing with the Wargs and Orcs.

Dwalin was more towards the back of the cave and he called out, "I cannot see where the pathway leads! Do we follow it or no?!"

Bofur gave him an incredulous look, like he'd asked the dumbest question ever. "_Follow it of course_!" he said.

The others fell into line after them, though Thorin looked a bit reluctant.

"I think that would be wise," Gandalf commented casually, earning himself a queer look from both Kagome and Bilbo.

The path was at the bottom of a very large ravine, and Kagome marveled at how the Dwarves managed to fit in such a narrow passage. She and Bilbo had no issues, but the Dwarves where thick folk and quite a bit stockier than humans or Hobbits.

They came into the open near a small waterfall that ran down a small rock made staircase.

Before them, was an astounding sight.

Bilbo obviously knew where they where, even though he had never been there before. But his wide caramel eyes and gaping mouth weren't enough to detract from his amazement.

Caged into the side of a large mountainous white rock that was covered in various forms of ivy, was a city. That's what one would describe it as. Gleaming white buildings and large bridges stretching from area to area and many waterfalls spread about the entire city. It was lovely. Kagome had to admit that it put the Citadel of the West, to shame.

Gandalf smiled, "The Valley of Imladris. In Common Tongue it's known by _another_ name."

BIlbo was the one to mutter it. "Rivendell."

"Here lies the last Homely House, East of the sea," Gandalf added.

Thorin took umbrage to the fact that Gandalf brought them there.

Gandalf then told him that they needed help and the Elves of Imladris could provide it. He then said that Thorin would leave the talking him because the situation needed to be handled with tact, respect and charm.

Kagome snorted, earning a glare from the Dwarf leader.

They followed the wizard down the long trail and into the open gate of the great city. The bridge was beautifully crafted and Kagome lingered in the back with Bilbo so he could get a good look at everything.

Bilbo looked at her and muttered, "I take it that the Dwarves don't really like Elves all too much."

She nodded, "Apparently not. It's like they are mortal enemies. But that's the case, why did Gandalf lead us here? What's so special about Elves?"

"Elves are knowledgeable in many things. Perhaps they can lend aid in some way," the Hobbit suggest.

"Well aren't _you_ just a well of information," the Miko teased.

The group gathered on a circular platform and waited for Gandalf to do something.

The galloping of horses drew their attentions behind them, where several people on horses were riding across the bridge they had just crossed, toward them.

In the back, Kagome could see a large black stallion which she immediately recognized. Kuromaru.

**A/N: Another chapter is done! **

**How was it? Let me know in a constructive and respectful manner, please?**

**Check out my other Inuyasha/Hobbit story, '_All Because of a Golden Flower_'. It's a Kagome/Smaug.**

**Ja ne, mellon nin! :D**


	4. Valley of Imladris

**Hello, people! Thanks for the good responses! :) This chapter is dedicated to, Kagomelover18, Dafuque, Valleygoat, Kakashi's hoe, kakashixangela, youshouldn'tneedtoknow, rockabillygirl, ultima-owner, and Silversun XD, for getting the quote correct! It was Inuyasha S1 Ep. 3!  
**

**I don't own Inuyasha or The Hobbit.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Thorin immediately yelled for the Dwarves to ready themselves for possible battles. Bilbo and Kagome were then pushed to the middle of the group, squished together. The others took up their weapons and waited worriedly as the horsemen surrounded them. Circling them.

Kagome frowned as Kuromaru stopped just outside the gate. The horses also stopped, though they kept the Dwarves caged in.

She pushed past Kili and Fili, muttering an apology while at it. Then slid under the first horse she saw and finally the second horse that was blocking her way.

"Pay me no mind," she mumbled, before taking off for her horse.

Kagome didn't deign to see the looks she was getting. She was about to scold a horse for running away.

If it was possible for a horse to look guilty, then Kuro pulled it off perfectly. His head was bowed and he was looking off to the side, instead of up at the approaching person.

"_What_ were you thinking, running away when you could have been in serious danger?" she asked, handing finding her hips. She began tapping her left foot in a low steady beat, awaiting her answer.

Kuro brayed, **I knew where I was going**.

She folded her arms, "Oh really? I was worried about you-you know!"

"Kagome!"

The Miko looked over to see Bilbo crawling under the horses. "You're talking to a horse," he pointed out. "It can't understand you."

She scoffed, "Just because he can't speak your Common Tongue does not mean he can't understand it. People are not equipped with the vocal chords needed to growl or hiss or whinny. Just as animals do not possess the vocal chords necessary for speech."

Bilbo backed up a step. "So then, he can, he can really understand you? How can _you _understand him?"

"Remember how I used a poisonous herbs to kill the trolls? Well, I learned all about herbs from a horse 'demon'. He taught me everything I know. I can understand horses, foxes, wolves, felines and canines."

Bilbo was looking between she and Kuro, before shrugging.

"Kuro. How many times has Bilbo tripped on this adventure?" Kagome asked suddenly.

The horse looked up and then at the Hobbit. He lifted his leg and began to tap it on the ground in a steady motion, seemingly counting it out.

Bilbo flushed to the tips of his ears when the taps reached over thirty and pouted, "Okay, I get it!"

Kuromaru let out a whinny and shook his head slightly.

Kagome was smirking at her Hobbit. "I win."

Returning her attention to Kuro, Kagome continued to berate the horse for his foolish actions, ignoring the strange looked she was receiving from the Elves and the Dwarves.

Bilbo sighed and turned to give Gandalf a nervous smile. The wizard just smiled back, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

While Kagome and Bilbo were busy being odd, Gandalf was trying to persuade the Elves to allow them to stay for a bit.

The Dwarves were busy commenting to each other on the status of the Elves and how they dressed. Long flowing garments with long soft looking hair. And no beards!

When Kagome heard, "No, he's offering you food," she turned around.

The Dwarves seemed to be consulting and she couldn't help but sneer, "Seriously?! Facing Trolls and being forced to stay up all night and the having to run on land that wasn't so flat while trying to get away from adversaries and you finally get a chance to rest slightly and you have to _think _about it?!"

Thorin frowned, "You don't-"

"No excuses! From what I've gleaned, the Elves near your old home are the ones who abandoned you in your time of need. These people aren't _not _those Elves. _What _did I say about blaming an entire race for the faults of a _few_?"

The entire collection of Dwarves, save Balin, all took a shocked step back. She was right of course, though none of them wanted to admit it.

Gandalf smiled cheerily, "Well said, my dear!"

* * *

Kagome smiled at Bilbo as they sat at the Elven table, waiting for Lord Elrond, the leader of Rivendell, to appear with Gandalf. There were Elves around the patio, playing music on harps and flutes. It was very calming.

The Dwarves however, did not seem to enjoy it at all.

Over at another table, Kagome noticed that Kili was staring at one of the she-Elves. More like leering. He then attempted to explain that he didn't find Elves attractive because they were too thin. His fellows didn't believe an ounce of what he said and laughed at him.

Kagome snorted as Dwalin complained about there being no meat. The Elves obviously didn't care for such things. This saddened the Dwarves. That, or they knew how much Dwarves ate and were conserving resources,

They _did _seem to like the wine, though.

Kagome gladly enjoyed her very large bowl of salad. Bilbo didn't seem to have any problems with the food either. His manners were impeccable and he sat straighter than she had seen since they left the Shire.

Balin, who was also seated at their table, had no qualms about anything. He seemed to be the most respectful Dwarf and even if he wasn't happy with something, he wasn't openly criticizing the Elves for their choices. Kagome liked Balin.

Lord Elrond and Gandalf appeared moments later and took their seats with Thorin. Elrond immediately identified the swords that Thorin and Gandalf had taken from the Troll Hoard, spurring Bilbo, who had been listening in, to glance at his own blade in wonder.

Kagome nodded her head to him. "In times of war, many tend to name their weapons. The more adversaries you slay with it, the more widely known you and your weapon become. Weapons are usually named after a great victory over someone or something. My guess is that Orcrist, was there named after slaying a great many Orcs."

Bilbo nodded. "Did you name your sword?" he asked.

She nodded, "_Kamikaze_. In Common Tongue, it translates to, 'Divine Wind'. Befitting of a priestess I should think."

Balin looked at the hilt of the blade, which rested in its sheath, on her back. Always on hand. Her bow was resting across her lap, much like Bilbo's sword. Her quiver remained in place like always.

"It's amazing you can lift that sword of yours," he commented. "It's almost as big as you are."

Kagome grinned. "It's actually very light. From what the blacksmith told me, it's made of steel and something called Mithril. Though it is an anomaly, I'm not one to question it."

Balin's eyes widened. "May I see it?"

Carefully, she unsheathed the large weapon and passed it to the old Dwarf. Balin took it with surprisingly gentle hands and examined it very closely.

"It is Elven made and very detailed. Very old. First Age if I'm not mistaken. The runes are in Khuzdul, which were obviously carved by a Dwarf and not an Elf. Other than the writing, the creation and art was all by an Elf."

"What is Khuzdul?" Kagome asked.

Bilbo answered, "The written language of the Dwarves. But it's very secret, or so I've heard."

Balin nodded, "You are correct, Bilbo. We Dwarves do not like to publicize it, I'm afraid. I can tell you lassie, that it's a message wishing you luck." He handed it over.

She smiled, "Thank you. At least it's fancy."

"Did you name your bow as well?" Bilbo asked.

"_Shi_. It means 'death'."

Kagome looked at Balin, "Did you name your Ax?"

He shook his head. "I haven't had to do much with it, really. I may never name it."

"You don't need to be known for your weapon. You seem smart enough as it is. You could be known better for your intelligence rather than your presence on the battlefield."

The old Dwarf smiled and nodded.

"Kagome!"

The Miko looked over to Gandalf and rose an inquiring brow, "Yes?"

He gestured for her to join them and she gave Bilbo a smile, before crossing the room and sitting beside the wizard.

"What do you need?"

Gandalf smiled and motioned to Elrond. "This is Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. He wished to meet you."

Kagome's carefree appearance sharpened and she sat up straight in her seat. Turning to the Elf she gave a bow of her head and said, "You have my eternal gratitude for your assistance, Lord Elrond. Please do not take anything rude or foolish that the Dwarves say or do to heart."

The man smiled, "You are most welcome and worry not, I am used to the brash actions of Dwarves."

Kagome smiled brightly. "Good to know! I am Kagome Higurashi Taisho. Scion and heir apparent of the House of the Moon and priestess of nature."

"House of the Moon?" Thorin asked.

"The oldest and most powerful line of the _Shiro-Inu Clan_. Meaning White-Dog Clan. Remember when I said 'demon' was the best word I had for them?"

He nodded.

"Well, that is what _they _are. I am not a 'demon' by blood, however, through a proper blood ritual, I have been indoctrinated into the royal House. In this family, being born of the King, or Lord as we call him, does not guarantee you heirship. 'Demons' care about power and strength. If you are not powerful enough to lead the rest of the 'demons' in the world, you cannot be the leader. In our family, my brother Sesshomaru is Lord, of _everyone _in his species. Not just a particular branch of 'demons'. He's also the eldest and most powerful one in existence. He is Alpha-male. Since I am the strongest in the family, right after him, I am Alpha-female. If he leaves, I am in charge. If I ever get back to my people, I will take over his stead."

"So, you're royal," Gandalf stated in awe.

"You told your Hobbit that you are already forty years. You would not rule for very long," Thorin stated.

Kagome smiled. "Sesshomaru is bored of the same thing. Nothing new ever happens. He's been around for so long, he's grown annoyed at his immortality. He refuses to marry and does not want children of his own. That was why he gladly made me heir apparent. He's going to dump all responsibilities on me for a thousand years or until _I_ grow bored too and give it to someone else. Yes, I am immortal as well."

"What a blessing," commented Gandalf.

Kagome frowned slightly, "I wouldn't think of it that way. I have friends and family members who aren't immortal and I don't like the thought of watching them die at some point."

Elrond also frowned, "That is understandable. We Elves rarely befriend men, but the thought of watching your friends pass on, because they will not live as long as you, is saddening."

Kagome nodded and sighed. "Eternity is a long time to be alone."

The Miko shifted her sword on her lap. The depressing thoughts were going to wear her down if they didn't change subjects.

Elrond seemed to see this and therefore said, "I have set up a room for you, for the duration of your stay."

"You don't have to do that," Kagome protested. She'd be fine with a tree, really.

Gandalf laughed, "I don't think you'd want to share quarters and a bath with the Dwarves, my dear."

Kagome's eyes immediately strayed when he spoke and landed on Bombur. A sneer of disgust wrinkled her nose and mouth and she shivered.

Giving the grey wizard a dirty look, she said, "I could have gone _all _of eternity without having _that image_ in my mind. _Thank you_, Gandalf, for corrupting my poor mind with such repulsive thoughts."

The old man was chuckling at her expense! The bastard!

Elrond at least tried to hide his smile. "Any time you are ready, Elwingdal," he gestured to a brunette she-Elf standing not far off. "Will escort you to your rooms."

Kagome bowed once more, "Thank you."

She excused herself then and returned to her table to inform Bilbo and Balin where she was off to.

Elwingdal guided her to her rooms.

They were large and white with sweeping arches and beautifully detailed statues of Elves around the room. The bed was a sleigh bed with very fluffy looking coverings and pillows. The windows were high and wide. There was an archway that led to a stone balcony on the other side of the room. Many candelabrum covered the room, every candle was lit.

Kagome smiled. It was definitely the nicest room she had ever been in. She was really liking Rivendell.

Elwingdal stepped aside and let two women enter the room. They wore pure white dresses.

"These are your maids for your time here. This is Galadhdral." The blonde she-Elf stepped forward and curtsied. "And Celerondal." The brunette smiled.

"They will assist you whenever you need help. Do not hesitate to call upon them. Posto vae**(A/N: Rest well.)**," she bowed and left.

Galadhdral stepped closer, "Would you like us to draw you a bath, my lady?"

Kagome nodded, "You can just call me, Kagome. So long as I may call you by name as well?"

The Elves looked at each other in shock, but both nodded. "It would be an honor, Kagome."

Elves seemed to be able to pronounce anything on the first try, it seemed.

The she-Elves went about preparing her a warm bath with special salts that would keep her body soft. She brought a small dagger into the bath with her. At their confused looks, she told them it was to get rid of unwanted hair.

Meaning she was going to shave. It was possible, so long as one had a steady hand**(A/N: DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME!)**.

Being naked in front of other females no longer bothered the Miko. She sat on the lip of the bath and carefully ran the blade over her legs. Once she was _unwanted__ hair_ free, she used the oils and soaps they had provided her with and made sure she was clean before entering the water.

The she-Elves gave her questioning looks.

She explained, "In my homeland, It is normal to cleanse yourself before entering a bath. We have a lot of public bathhouses. A side for the females and a side for the males. It is respectful to enter the bath while clean, otherwise, you could ruin the comforting experience for the others. And in small families that cannot afford to waste water so much, it keeps the water clean so that it can be used by everyone in the family, multiple times. I'm fortunate that my original family wasn't so destitute that we had to do that. It doesn't seem hygienic to me. And least the bathhouse water is replaced all the time and put through cleansing rituals."

The females nodded in understanding and allowed her to continue her odd ways.

They insisted on doing her hair though. Apparently, it was a very important thing for Elves. This didn't shock her, because everywhere she looked, there were Elves that had long and luxurious locks.

"Even Lord Elrond doesn't have pure black hair. It's amazing," Celerondal said as she twisted the Miko's hair up. "But there is a small piece of silver underneath. It is not from old age," she observed.

Kagome nodded, "Yes. A blood ritual was done between my brother and I. It gave me some physical attributes of his. His pure silver hair and magenta crescent moon had appeared on me. They are marks of familial status."

She turned and pointed to the crescent that stood out against her pale skin. It was on the center of her chest, right between her breasts. She didn't know why it appeared there, it just did.

The females continued on with their small talk. Kagome learning some Elven phrases which would help her later.

"If you'd like, we can teach you while you are here," offered, Galadhdral, who was busying braiding Kagome's hair into several small braids.

"How can you make them so small?" Kagome queried, pulling at some of the finished braids. They were thinner than even her pinky finger!

"Time and deft fingering, Kagome."

"Nice."

A night dress, which was softer than Kagome had been expecting, was given to her for bed. It was when Galadhdral moved over to a harp that stood in the far corner of the room, did she protest. "You don't have to play me a song. Instead, may I play you one?"

"You play?"

"Yes. I play the instruments that no one seems to want to learn anymore. May I?"

Galadhdral stepped aside and nodded.

Kagome smiled and with some help, managed to pull the Harp over to the bed, which was a perfect height for her to play while sitting.

Kagome situated herself and began to play a sort of sad sounding melody. She then opened her mouth and began to sing.

_**(A/N: I suggest you go to Youtube and search for 'Lullaby of Takeda' and play it while reading.)**_

_Mori mo iyagaru, Bon kara saki-nya,_

_Yuki mo chiratsuku-shi, Ko mo naku-shi._

_Bon ga kita-tote, Nani ureshi-karo_

_Katabira wa nashi, Obi wa nashi_

_Kono ko you naku, Mori wo ba ijiru_

_Mori mo ichi-nichi, Yaseru-yara_

_Hayo-mo yuki-taya, Kono zaisho koete_

_Mukou ni mieru wa, Oya no uchi_

_Mukou ni mieru wa, Oya no uchi_

As she hit the last string, Kagome turned to smile at the she-Elves.

"What does it mean?" Celerondal asked.

"It's a story about a young girl being removed from her poor family and being forced to work in a rich man's house and watch his children, in order to earn money for her family. She wants to go home and be happy, but she can't because she has a baby to watch. Her home is on the other side of the mountain and it's festival time and she cannot attend, because she must work and she doesn't own pretty clothing. She's sad and singing about her sadness.

In Common Tongue, it translates to,

_I would hate baby-sitting beyond Bon Festival,_

_The snow begins to fall, and the baby cries._

_How can I be happy even when Bon Festival is here?_

_I don't have nice clothes or a sash to wear._

_This child continues to cry and is mean to me._

_I get thinner because the baby cries all day._

_I would quickly quit here and go back_

_To my parents' home over there,_

_To my parents' home over there._

It's called, Takeda no Komoriuta, or 'Lullaby of Takeda'."

"So I was correct in thinking it sounded sorrowful," Celerondal smiled. "You have a lovely voice."

"Thank you. And for the help in the bath. Those roses were wonderful."

"Need you anything else?" Galadhdral questioned as she began blowing out the candles.

"I'm alright. Thank you for your time."

"Posto vae**(A/N: Rest well.)**."

* * *

The next day, Kagome awoke early and scared her maids by not being in her room when they came to fetch her.

In fact, it took them two hours to find her and when they did, she was in the middle of training with her bow.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you!" she apologized.

"All is well. We just hoped you were alright. Lord Elrond informed us that you will be here for a fortnight."

Kagome grinned, "Relaxation time! Do you have vendors here?"

"Yes. We can show you, right after the morning meal, which you will be late to if we do not hasten!"

Kagome was given a quick bath, which was actually like a half hour-long and then forced into a blue Elven dress that matches her eyes. The she-Elves commenting that they couldn't find something in her size, so they used a child sized dress.

"I know I'm short, you don't have to fret about whether you've insulted me or not. I'm fine."

"We could always make you some clothing," Celerondal offered.

The Miko shook her head. "That's alright. Besides, I don't wear dresses all that much."

The Miko was ushered back to the patio for breakfast, where she immediately caught the attention of everyone.

"_What_?!" she asked irritably, wondering why she was being stared at in such a way.

Bilbo smiled, "You look lovely."

"Thank you, mister _charmer_. It's always nice having you around, you never say anything embarrassing or bad," she smiled, casted an accusing glance at the Dwarves.

She took her seat opposite her Hobbit and made herself a bowl of fruit.

"So, we'll be here for two weeks, huh?"

Balin nodded, "The map can only be read on a certain mid-summer night and it's in two weeks. Lord Elrond is the only one who can read it, so we must remain until then."

"Good to know. Bilbo, I'm going to be undertaking a bit of a mini adventure, would you like to accompany me?"

"To where?" he asked uncertainly.

"I'm going to see what they sell around here and then I'm going to get some lessons in Elvish."

The Hobbit thought about it for a moment, before nodding. "It'd be nice to see more of the city."

"Exactly!"

* * *

"Am I allowed to purchase these?"

The Elves looked up and their eyes landed on Kagome, who was pointing at a cluster of gems.

"Are you going to take them and sell them in another village?" the one Elf asked warily.

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm going to make a necklace."

The Elves looked at one another in confusion.

"If you let me purchase them, I'll make it right here for you to see. It won't take all that long."

The Elves turned away to consult, before turning back around and giving her a price, which she easily paid for.

"Okay, the ones I need are, Amber, Obsidian, Hematite, Aquamarine, Howlite, Smoky Quartz and Clear Crystal."

She bought six pieces of Clear Crystal and then one of each other precious stone. She then arranged them in order. Gem, crystal, gem crystal and so on and so forth.

Looking at Bilbo, who was also looking confused, she said, "Now you get to see me use my powers in a way that's not meant for killing _or_ healing."

His eyes brightened immediately.

"Now, gems have magical properties. The gems I chose, all enhance balance of emotions and inspire calmness. They also give self-control. The crystals are neutralizers. By putting one in between each gem, I am ensuring that the powers of each gem do not leak into the next gem. The powers meet and then dissipate in the crystals, keeping them safe from magical collision.

This will not be done with string, but with magic."

Kagome put her hands together in a sign and focused her reiki. Slowly, she began to chant, repeating the same four lines several times.

**Baindo shimasu. **

**Teishutsu shite kudasai. **

**Sābu. **

**Inomama ni ayatsuru.**

Her reiki flashed and the gems immediately clung to each other, glowing pink, before settling back down on the table.

She reached out and pulled at the beads, but they didn't break. She then motioned for the Elves to do so as well, but neither could make them break.

"What did you do?" the one Elf asked.

"Where I'm from, these are called _Kotodama no Nenju_ or, _Beads of Subjugation_. Sometimes people prefer to call them _Language Power Rosaries_, but that sounds too boring.

This is different than a normal Kotodama. These can only be removed by the person who bound the object. Me. Only one person can activate their power. Me. A binding word, such as 'freeze', would make the bound party stop all movement and be unable to move until the power of the spell wears off. Depending on how much they try to struggle against it, will determine how long they are frozen in place. These bind the mind, body and soul of the target to _me_. Size does not matter, because once activated, they will magically grow or shrink to fit my enemy."

Bilbo frowned, "So, you are pretty much enslaving someone?"

"You make it sound bad, but I would never use this on someone who wasn't evil. I may need this. On our journey, we may run into something _big_, that can't be killed by thirteen Dwarves, a wizard, a Hobbit and a priestess."

Bilbo understood what she meant by 'big', but he still stuttered out the word in fear.

"_B-big_?!" he squeaked.

"_Gigantic_," she supplied with a smirk.

When he let out a small squeak, she giggled. "Worry not, my dear Hobbit. I shall protect you."

Bilbo frowned then and looked at his hip, before looking back up. "Will you train me to use my sword properly?"

She paused in her collecting of the Kotodama to think about it. It would be beneficial.

"Sure. Besides, wildly swinging is not correct form. Why do you want to learn?"

"I don't want to be the one getting into trouble with no possible way to defend myself."

Kagome grinned as she put the necklace away and bowed to the Elves in gratitude. "Good answer. Let's go!"

Bilbo tripped along after her, over one of the many bridges of Imladris. The two met up with Kagome's maids and joined them in the library where their first lesson in Sindarin Elvish would begin.

Breathing in the fresh air of Imladris, Kagome couldn't help but wish they could remain forever.

**A/N: Another one is done! I got the lyrics for the song off Wikipedia itself. It's the translation from the site. Do not tell me I got it wrong. I'm not the one who translated it! Kagome's chant stands for, 'Bind. Serve. Submit. Subjugate.' **

**How was it? Let me know in a constructive, respectful manner, please. **

**Check out my other Inuyasha/Hobbit crossover, 'All Because of a Golden Flower'. Smaug/Kagome fic.**

**Ja ne, mellon nin! :D**


	5. Gathering to Gallivanting

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Inuyasha or The Hobbit.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

The time was coming to the end of their stay in Rivendell. Kagome and Bilbo where absorbing their lessons in Sindarin as quickly as possible. It was surprising for the Elves when they found out that the two where such fast learners.

Kagome was better at speaking the language however and Bilbo was better at reading it. Both could write just fine though. And, they resolved to help one another to become better in their studies.

Kagome took to teaching Bilbo proper sword forms and how to block oncoming attacks. Because of his small stature, she taught him how to use his enemy's weight and strength against them. Bilbo wasn't one who could pull off offense. He was strictly a defensive player and needed to learn to defend himself properly.

Kagome had met, Arwen, Elrond's daughter, who was returning from a place called Lórien, for a small while. She had long dark hair and grey eyes, much like her father's and walked with a graceful glide. She was also kind enough to assist the Miko in her Elvish, which Kagome gladly passed on to Bilbo.

The Dwarves where a right mess! They were loud, obnoxious and embarrassing! They also drank the Elves out of their special wine!

Kagome found herself apologising to Elrond on several occasions, for the (lack of) manners the Dwarves, minus Balin, displayed. He assured her that it was nothing shocking and that they were fine, but she knew he was just as disgusted by the actions as she was.

On the night of the waxing crescent, Elrond took Gandalf, Thorin, Balin and Bilbo up to a high point in Rivendell where he translated the Moon Runes on the map of the Lonely Mountain. Bilbo told her all about what it said about the thrush knocking and the key hole being revealed. Like he would ever leave her out of the loop. Apparently, the Dwarves came to Imladris at the right time. Any later they would have been too late.

The next day, Kagome happened upon something completely by accident. Truly.

She'd been walking along what seemed like a nice pavilion and ended up walking into a meeting of sorts where she witnessed a man in white say, "I do not feel, I can condone such a quest."

The four people who were in the pavilion, looked up upon her entrance. Kagome noticed Gandalf and Elrond, though the blonde woman and the white-haired wizard looking man weren't of anyone she knew.

She looked at Gandalf in apology and said, "I'm sorry, I was exploring and not paying attention."

Gandalf smiled, "It's quite alright, dear girl!"

The white man frowned, "There is nothing else for us to discu-"

He was cut off by the arrival of an Elf, who looked at Elrond. "My Lord, Elrond. The Dwarves, they're gone."

The white-haired man stood with an annoyed huff and swept past Kagome and the Elf. He caught Kagome's eyes and the Miko nearly flinched when she felt an intrusion into her mind. An attempt really. He didn't get through, but he tried. It was like a hot poker to the back of the eyes and she glared at him fiercely in return. The man continued on. As he left, Kagome took note of his dark aura and soul.

She waited until he was gone before turning to Gandalf and asking, "So, does your friend make it a habit to enter people's minds without permission?"

"Pardon?" Elrond asked, looking confused.

"I mean, I'm not against using Dark Magic, because it's the actions of the wielder, not the magic itself that speaks of evil. But just because he's good at using such things, does _not _give him the right to invade my personal privacy. I do not appreciate such intrusion. Also, he was very _bad _at it. Like he expected me to fall to him. A good telepath can enter one's mind without detection, until they feel it is time to announce their presence. His arrogance _astounds _and _insults _me."

Gandalf looked at the blonde woman and queried, "Saruman can enter minds as well?"

"I knew not of this ability," the woman answered in a light, but powerful voice.

Kagome's attention was drawn to the table that Gandalf was seated at. More importantly, the blade laying on it.

"He forgot his sword," she stated, noticing a similar power clinging to the weapon that had been emitting from the man.

"What makes you think that?" the blonde woman asked, observing Kagome very closely.

Kagome moved to grab the sword, Gandalf's warning fell on deaf ears once she touched it.

It was dark. Possibly the most evil thing she had ever touched. More so than the Shikon after being in Naraku's clutches for so long.

A dark shadow overcame her, blinding her vision. She could feel a darkness, corrupt in every imaginable way, trying to take her mind. Trying to force her soul and spirit to submit to the dark. It made her feel cold and alone. She didn't like it. Didn't like this foreign energy that was trying to control her body. Whispering orders in her mind.

Summoning as much willpower and reiki as she could manage at once, Kagome focused on purifying her body and everything thing within a mile radius. She shook with the effort as she felt her body explode with power so strong, she was lifted off her feet and thrown backward.

Kagome's mind returned to normal when the pain of her body hitting something hard, woke her.

With a groan, she rolled over and sat up. The sword, which was a few feet away, lay on the marble of the floor, glowing a bright pink. The darkness that had previously been inside, now completely gone.

Getting to her feet a bit unsteadily, she looked around to see Elrond pulling himself out of a shrub and Gandalf clutching the table tightly. The woman had managed to remain upright, though she was clinging to a pillar.

"I apologize. If I didn't purify it, it would have taken me over and I would cease to exist," she said, shaking herself off and grabbing the weapon once more.

Elrond and the woman immediately took seats at the table and motioned for her to do the same. She placed the sword back on the brown cloth and sat.

"You are a priestess," the blonde woman stated.

Kagome nodded. "Kagome Higurashi Taisho, priestess of nature, at your service, ma'am."

Gandalf gestured to the woman, "Kagome, this is Lady Galadriel, co-ruler of Lothlórien, the fairest of all Elven dwellings."

The woman bowed her head and Kagome did so in return.

"Would you please explain why you would think that the Head of the White Council, Saruman the White, would be connected to that blade?" Elrond asked.

The Miko shrugged. "The dark magic that was on the sword was also on him. I just assumed it was his."

The three before her, looked at one another in alarm.

"Could you please expound, Kagome?" Elrond asked.

"As a priestess, I can see souls and auras. Every soul is light blue in color. The more tainted they are however, the darker they become. Light blue, to dark blue, to light purple, to extremely dark purple and then black. Black is complete corruption with no chance of salvation. The white one, has a very dark purple soul and wrapped around it, is a black chain of dark magic. His aura is black. He is nearly fully corrupted with the same dark magic that once resided in the blade."

"This is a Morgul-blade. They are used by Nazgûl in battle. Very poisonous and evil creations of Sauron, the Dark Lord. The Nazgûl where once nine human men who were given nine very powerful rings. They were corrupted by them and became what many call, Ringwraiths. Such magic hasn't been seen since the fall of the Dark Lord Sauron," Gandalf told her.

"Why would he have it then?" she questioned.

"He _didn't_. It was given to me by Radagast, who found it when he went to Dol Guldur, a stronghold built by Sauron many years ago. He came searching for me as soon as he left after encountering, what he _believed _to be the Witch-king of Angmar. He took the blade with him. He also swears that he could see a dark spirit lingering within the fortress. This person is called The Necromancer and has been corrupting Greenwood the Great. Another Elven settlement. The once thriving forest is being tainted by darkness and is now called Mirkwood. The Elves were forced to abandon their outdoor homes and retreat into the caves to remain safe. And Radagast found all this out and came to warn me," Gandalf said.

"So, dark magic that was from this Sauron person, lingered within that sword. The same dark magic, is currently tied about the white one's soul. Tell me, did he act strange?"

"No," Elrond shook his head. "Saruman has always been the same. Nothing seems to change in him."

"I know I wasn't a part of your meeting, but I have to ask, what did you speak of? I don't need details, but what did he mean about not condoning a quest?"

"Saruman feels that the Dwarves quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain is foolish," Elrond stated.

"And you told him about the sword?"

"Yes, but he denied any such possibility of the darkness returning. He does not believe," Gandalf said with a frown.

"Then he's a liar!" the Miko hissed. "This _Saruman _is no longer the good person you probably knew years ago. He is dark. As dark as that blade was. If he was so vehemently against the idea of the world returning to war and evil taking over, then he's hiding something. Why should he care if the Dwarves want to go home? He has nothing to do with the mission, so he shouldn't care in the least. As for the blade, denying any possibility of it being dark, when he is just as corrupt, puts him in a bad place. To foolishly deny something at the risk of everyone in Arda, is also questionable behaviour. He is suspicious and you cannot trust him."

Elrond sighed, "You give good reasoning."

Kagome met the gaze of Galadriel, who quirked a brow. Somehow, the Miko knew that she was asking and so she nodded slightly.

_The Dwarves have gone. The Halfling is with them. It'll take you many hours to catch up._

They took Bilbo?! When the Elf said Dwarves, she thought he meant only Dwarves!

_But I can catch up?_ she inquired.

The golden-haired she-Elf nodded, _In time._

Kagome stood from her seat. "I seems, that the Dwarves have taken my Hobbit with them. I must go."

"Just a moment, Kagome," Elrond said, catching her hand.

"You and the Halfling are welcome back at any time. It was a pleasure to have both of you with us. Please tell him that?" the Elf requested earnestly.

Kagome gave him a sweet smile. She liked Elrond. "Of course."

Gandalf stood, "I shall join you! Who knows what trouble they shall attract along the way."

Galadriel smiled, "You and your Halfling are also welcome in Lothlórien any time you wish."

"Thank you, my lady."

As Kagome turned away, the She-Elf called for the wizard to wait a moment. Kagome departed, ready to gather her things and leave.

Elrond's servant followed her, saying something about procuring the proper provisions for her journey. The Miko thanked him and continued on to her room, where she was to get ready to head out.

She met Gandalf at the gate of Rivendell. The wizard sat astride a large white horse and beside him, was Kuromaru. The great stallion whinnied in her direction and she petted his head.

"Shall we, my dear?"

"Let's go."

* * *

Bilbo Baggins was a respectable Hobbit. He was also a very respectful one. He did not agree with the Dwarves, or really Thorin, in leaving Kagome behind. Not at all. He'd been dragged too far before he realized she was not among them. And couldn't go back because he signed the paper and she didn't.

Because he was stuck in a dank cave, all alone, trying to find a way out while not alerting the strange creäture to where he was.

A ring. A simple gold ring had turned him invisible. Helpful really, seeing as the creäture couldn't seem to keep its faculties about it and would switch between joy and anger. Bilbo had gotten ahold of its, 'precious' and when it slipped onto his finger, he was made invisible. And the world turned, black, white and many different shades of grey.

He followed carefully, sword ready for the slightest attack. The creäture froze and moved back, hiding behind a large rock. Before Bilbo, he saw Gandalf! And the Dwarves! They were running by and most likely to an exit. Which he needed to get too, pronto!

The Hobbit did not see Kagome in the passing party. And he worried where she was.

With a sigh, Bilbo ran forward and jumped over the hiding creäture, barely missing it's outstretched fingers. He landed sharply and ran after his companions. He was finally out of that dank cave! Finally!

Down the mountain they ran, further and further, until Gandalf called a halt to their movement and proceeded to count heads.

"Where is Bilbo?" he asked suddenly.

They didn't know he was gone?

"Where is our Hobbit?" he asked, much louder now.

Bilbo froze for a moment. They couldn't see him! They didn't know he was there! He could slip away and they'd never know! He could go home!

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it!" Thorin's voice roared through the trees. "He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and warm hearth since he stepped foot out his door."

Bilbo winced to himself. It was true. That had been on his mind. Every day.

"We will not be seeing our Hobbit again," Thorin said with finality. "He is long gone."

Was he really such a waste of space? Did all of the Dwarves doubt him like Thorin obviously did? Was he really better off, not continuing on?

He thought longingly of Bag End. Its nice wide halls and circular rooms. The food he would always have and the bed he loved so much. Of even the study, where he happily wrote his book. Chronicling his life. If he remained on this journey and saw it through to the end, his book would be amazing! But if he didn't, he could just go home, to the comforts he's so longed for. And everything would be the same.

A thought occurred to him, then. No. Everything would not be the same.

First off, he'd be a coward. Running away because he was a little homesick. Secondly, this was a journey, something he always secretly longed for! Thirdly, it wasn't all about the gold. This was about helping the Dwarves reclaim their home. The home they've gone without, for many years.

All Bilbo could think of was going home, but he never realized that the Dwarves were thinking the same thing. But unlike Bilbo who lived in a peaceful place with no danger, they were homeless and trying to take back their mountain from a deadly dragon that had robbed them of everything.

How could he cower? How could he be so dishonorable as to run and let them face these dangers on their own? To flaunt the fact that he had a home that was safe from a dragon while they were reminded daily that they had nothing.

He couldn't. He was a Baggins. And Baggins' always kept their word! He signed a contract for Durin's sake!

Bilbo sighed and removed the ring, slipping it into his waistcoat pocket. He took a deep breath and rounded the tree, coming face to face with several distraught looking Dwarves.

"No he isn't!" he stated loudly. "He is _right here_!"

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf sighed in relief. "I've never been so glad to see anyone in my entire life!"

Bilbo took a few steps forward and just breathed.

"We had given you up!" Kili stated, looking happier than anyone he had ever seen. More than Kagome when he made scones.

"How on Earth did you get past the Goblins?" Fili queried, looking shocked.

Bilbo sighed and was about to tell them about the ring, but something whispered for him to keep silence. And he didn't know why, but he listened.

"I hardly think that me using my small size matters," the Hobbit said with a small smile.

"Matters?" Thorin said. "I believe _I'd _like to know."

He leveled Bilbo with a piercing look and a frown. "Why _did _you come back?"

Bilbo stared at the Dwarven king for a moment, before he straightened. "I-I know you doubt me. I know that-I know that you always have. And you're right! I often think of Bag End," he nodded to himself. Thorin's eyes sparked.

"I miss my books. And my armchair and my garden. See, that's where _I_ belong. That's **home**."

Bilbo took another deep breath. "And that's why I came back."

The Dwarves around him stirred in confusion. He carried on.

"Because, you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

Bilbo's speech, seemed to be more than just words to the Dwarves. In each direction, he met the shining eyes of a somber Dwarf. Each who managed to look thankful and sad at the same time.

He couldn't give up now. It was no longer about helping Kagome. It was about helping a race of people reclaim their home.

And Gandalf. The old wizard was giving him an approving smile. Nodding his head in a sagely manner.

The tender moment was ruined by the growls and howls of Wargs. High on the Ridge, where dozens of Orcs on Wargs. And a large Pale Orc, stood out from the rest as he gave orders.

"Out of the frying pan," Thorin mumbled in annoyance.

"And into the fire. RUN!" Gandalf ordered.

The company turned and ran further down the hill, jumping over large rocks and dodging trees in their wake.

They ran as fast as they could. Darkness of night was falling over them quickly, making it even more difficult to see.

Something told Bilbo to tuck and roll and that's exactly what he did, narrowly missing the Warg that had jumped toward him from behind.

The beast stopped and turned, launching itself at the Hobbit once more. Bilbo unsheathed his sword in enough time for the beast to ram into it, straight through the skull. It fell to the side, limp.

He flinched at Thorin, who was at his right, slammed Orcrist into a Warg's head. The sound was deafening!

Continuing any further down the mountain, revealed that they were at a dead-end cliff. There was nowhere to go and the Orcs and Wargs were closing in fast.

"Up into the trees! All of you! Go on! Hurry!" Gandalf yelled.

Bilbo shook himself and tried to pull his sword from the Warg's head. It wouldn't budge, and the enemy was getting much closer! He struggled and had to brace his foot against the creäture in order to free his weapon, but he did it!

Looking around, he noticed the lack of Dwarves, but the not so lacking appearance of Orcs!

The Hobbit sheathed his weapon and hopped onto the nearest tree, where he pulled himself up as fast as possible.

They were surrounded! The pale Orc spoke in a strange language and the Wargs attacked, jumping high and trying to get to the Dwarves.

Many slashed at the creatures, hoping to injure them so they'd stop. But it wasn't working. Nothing was.

With the added weight in the trees and then the bodies of Wargs slamming into them, the trees began to tip over. Creating a domino effect as they knocked down the next in line.

Finally, all the Dwarves were dangling from the same tree right on the edge of the cliff. In that moment, it truly looked like the end. Either way of getting down, they'd die.

Gandalf plucked a pine cone from the tree and breathed into it with his staff. It caught fire and he chucked it down below. The branches and twigs littering the ground caught fire instantly. The wizard repeated this process several time. Dropping cones for each other the Dwarves to throw. The Wargs didn't seem to like fire and moved back from the flames.

The Dwarves cheered, but their sudden movements, uprooted most of the tree and it bent over the cliff at a dangerous angle.

Ori slipped from his branch and ended up stopping his descent by grabbing Dori's feet. Dori was barely holding on himself.

The tree fell further.

"Gandalf!" Dor called as his grip slipped.

The wizard held out his staff, catching the Dwarves. It all relied on Dori's strength now.

Somewhere amidst the danger, Thorin got the bright idea to attack on his own. Ripping a branch of the tree off, he ran down the now level tree trunk and charged the pale Orc, who was laughing not too far off.

Bilbo watched in horror as the Orc beat Thorin around, as if it was nothing. The king having gotten up several times and could no longer stand. He was unconscious.

Another Orc dismounted his Warg and drew his blade.

Bilbo, was then hit with the same insane idea that Thorin had. Without thinking at all, the Hobbit unsheathed his sword. Just as the Orc was about to cut Thorin's head off, Bilbo tackled it to the ground.

He was rolled over and the Orc went to punch him in the face. He raised his sword, stabbing right into the fist. The Orc howled and fell over, giving Bilbo the chance to scramble up and stab it in the chest deeply, only getting up when the monster's body went lack.

He was on his feet again, sword in hand and body blocking Thorin's unconscious form. He gulped, knowing that he was in way over his head, but he couldn't give up! He couldn't let them kill the Dwarf!

The remaining Orcs closed in on him and he held his weapon higher. At least dying while protecting someone, was a good way to go.

Every Orc but the pale one immediately keeled over and the leader looked around in shock. Arrows were protruding from their heads. Bilbo looked around as well, wondering what was happening.

Kagome appeared from the darkness, and she looked angry.

* * *

The Miko stalked forward, unsheathing Kamikaze as she did so. The Wargs turned and attacked the killer of their masters. She was not gentle. Nor was she kind.

The Miko was relentless! She filled her blade with reiki and made a show of cleaving one Warg right in half. And then chopping the head off another. The final two seemed to have intelligence, since they circled her, trying to find an opening.

One charged and she spun, jumping up and twisting her body as her reiki took form in a whip, that moved around her like a tornado, effectively slicing the remaining Wargs into miniscule pieces.

The final Orc, who was pale, was looking at her in shock. And fear, she could see. The Warg he sat atop of, was also looking at her.

Bilbo, her courageous and foolish little Hobbit, decided to use the distraction and ran forward, raising his glowing sword and chopping the white Warg's head clean off its body. Blood splattered and covered the Hobbit from head to toe.

The pale Orc looked horrified and mystified all at once. Kagome could understand too. Bilbo was small. And something as small as him taking down such a large beast on its own, was almost unheard of. But then again, maybe Bilbo was David and the Warg Goliath. Quite possible.

Kagome lunged for the remaining Orc and slammed her sword into his. As they fought, strength pretty much even, Kagome could see Bilbo creeping closer. In an effort to help the brave little Hobbit Kagome fell into a split, surprising the Orc, who bent down to follow the movement.

A bright blue blade met Kagome's eyes as she looked up and saw Bilbo behind the Orc. Kagome raised Kamikaze and swung as hard as she could, hacking off the pale Orc's head in the process.

All was silent for a moment, before cheers erupted from the Dwarves, whom Kagome noticed, were dangling off a tree, ready to fall to their deaths.

Shoving the body away from she and Bilbo, Kagome stood and wrapped her arms around her friend. Bilbo went lax and held her back. He let out a relieved sigh.

"You're okay!" he breathed.

"_I_ should be saying that. I'm not the one who decided to face a group of Orcs and Wargs when I didn't have enough training," she countered.

He gave an embarrassed laugh and Kagome pulled back to plant a kiss on his cheek. "I'm proud of you, my chivalrous little Hobbit. You have done well and have earned your place among this Company. Do you wish to name your blade now?"

Bilbo looked at it and frowned. "I don't think I've done enough yet."

"If that is your wish."

A loud caw alerted the two of the impossibly large Eagles flying toward them. The dangling Dwarves were scooped up carefully. Thorin was lifted off the ground in the talons of a particularly large Eagle, that gave Kagome and Bilbo a look.

Both where suddenly lifted off the rock and dropped over the edge. Kagome grabbed the Hobbit and pulled him close. They landed on the back of another Eagle and the Miko sighed. They weren't dead. That was good.

Another Eagle joined them, revealing Gandalf who winked. That sneaky wizard!

Kagome explained her journey from Rivendell and passed on Elrond's offer to Bilbo, who looked very pleased.

Only when Gandalf's Eagle flew toward Kili and Fili's bird, Kagome rounded on her friend and demanded, "Why is there dark magic lingering over you?"

Bilbo looked at her in confusion and her eyes zeroed in on his right pocket.

Bilbo's heart fluttered erratically. Kagome could sense the ring? It was dark?

"You can keep your secrets for now. But you _will _tell me later," she said strictly.

He nodded and closed his eyes. Kagome gently ran a healing layer of reiki over him. It seemed that she'd have to heal all the Dwarves. Thorin mostly because he looked worse for wear.

After hours of flying, straight into the dawn, the Eagles deposited them on a large rock, high above the land. In the distance, Kagome could see a small peak. A mountain. She had a feeling that it was the Lonely Mountain.

She jumped down and moved over to Thorin's prone form, where she used a lot of reiki to heal his injuries.

His eyes opened slowly and she huffed.

"Thorin Oakenshield if you _ever _leave me behind again, I will string you up by your undergarments and parade you about Rivendell!" she said.

His smokey eyes regarded her for a moment, before he sat up and tried to stand.

"The Halfling?" he asked, looking around and noticing the lack of enemies.

Gandalf stepped closer, "He's alright. Bilbo is here. Quite safe."

Said Hobbit flushed to the tips of his ears and wrinkled his nose. He looked on in relief.

Thorin was on his feet, standing(sort of). "You!" he said to Bilbo. "What were you doing?! You nearly got yourself killed!"

Kagome was about to intervene, but Gandalf held his staff out and shook his head. She huffed and folded her arms.

"Did I not say you would be a burden? That you wouldn't survive in the wild! That you have no place amongst us?"

The Miko bristled at the unkind words.

"I've never been so wrong in all my life."

Kagome's jaw dropped as Thorin actually wrapped his arms around the Hobbit and squeezed. What had just happened?

The Dwarves cheered and the wizard smiled serenely.

The Dwarf king pulled away and said, "I'm sorry I doubted you."

Bilbo quickly shook his head, "I would have doubted me too! I'm not a hero, or a warrior or even a burglar."

Kagome smiled and took her turn to wrap her arms around Bilbo. "You were so brave!"

"But you killed all the Orcs and Wargs," he countered.

She pulled away, "Actually, you killed one when they were first ordered to attack you all. You then killed an Orc that was going to behead Thorin and the white Warg. You did this all on your own. And it was our _joint effort_ that allowed me to behead the pale Orc. You see, I'm used to these situations. I equal my brother in battle, meaning no one here can defeat me. My victory is nothing amazing. Yours however, is something else. You are small and untrained. Killing three enemies that are larger, stronger, fiercer and more skilled than you, is an amazing feat. Accept praise when it is due. Do not sell yourself short. Do not brush aside your victory."

Thorin watched with wide eyes as she spoke. He looked to the others for confirmation and received many nods.

Kagome turned to him and gave a smile. "I'm glad you're well. But seriously, never leave me behind again."

Thorin stared at her for a moment, before he pulled her into a tight hug. The Miko flushed and she squirmed to get away, but Thorin wouldn't let up.

She gasped for air and looked around for something to distract him.

"Oh look! The Lonely Mountain!"

That did it!

Suddenly, the Dwarves converged together and looked off into the horizon at the large mountain that stood firmly, miles away.

"Our home," Thorin whispered in reverence.

"A raven!" Ion pointed out as the singing of birds reached their ears. "The birds are returning to the mountain!"

"That, my dear Oin, is a _Thrush_," Gandalf correct with twinkling eyes.

"Then we'll take it as a sign," Thorin stated with a firm nod. "A good one."

The Company watched as the sun rose and Kagome could feel the lifting of their hearts. They were so close. So very close.

**A/N: Another one is finished! WARNING: THIS STORY WILL GO INTO THE LORD OF THE RINGS TRILOGY. IT WON'T END AFTER EREBOR.**

**NOTE* KAGOME THINKS SHE'S IN IRELAND. She gave plausible reasons as to why. I'm not stupid. I know the movies are set in New Zealand dumbass, but Kagome doesn't know where she is. The fact that most actors have English accents, also pushes her beliefs that she's in Ireland. Good Lord are some of you just stupid or is this only something you pull when reading my stories? It's annoying. ON THE WIKIA SITE, IT STATES VERY CLEARLY THAT MIDDLE EARTH'S MAP IS AKIN TO REAL EARTH'S MAP. AND THE SHIRE IS PLACED IN WHAT WE WOULD CALL, ENGLAND. WHICH IS IN EUROPE. SO THE PEOPLE IN THE SHIRE SOUND SCOTTISH, ENGLISH AND IRISH. WHERE THE FUCKING MOVIES WERE SHOT DOES NOT MATTER IN THE STORY.**

**How was it? Let me know in a constructive, respectful manner, please? If you catch that I missed switching _where_ and _were_ at the end of the chapter, but noticed that I used them perfectly fine for the rest of the story, then it proves I know what what they mean. Do not treat me like an idiot and give me definitions of words. I'm not a dumbass. And the error was fixed. How about you don't hide behind a guest review? Or are you scared I'll retaliate? **

**Check out my other Inuyasha/Hobbit crossover, 'All Because of a Golden Flower'. Kagome/Smaug.**

**Ja ne, mellon nin! :D**


	6. In the Woods

**A/N: Hello, people! **

**I don't own Inuyasha or The Hobbit.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Kagome and Bilbo were sent to scout.

The reason, was because even though they killed a great many Orcs and Wargs, including the damn leader, the pack was _still _after them! What the hell? Did they just appear out of nowhere or something?

Kagome was in the middle of balancing at the top of a very high tree, whereas Bilbo was on top of a large rocky expanse.

The Miko's gaze landed on a very large, black shape, moving silently along the rocks, close to where Bilbo was. She caught the Hobbit's eyes and shook her head, placing a single finger to her mouth. He nodded.

The howling of a Warg caught the creature's attention and it immediately tore off, after the noise. Bilbo quickly scrambled away from his hiding spot and climbed down the large rock and to the trail as fast as he could. Kagome liked the idea and after glancing about to see in which direction the Wargs and Orcs were in, she climbed down the tree and met the Hobbit just as he made it to the road.

"What was _that_?" Bilbo asked looking terrified. He had a hand over his heart.

"I couldn't tell what manner of creature it was. But it was much larger than a Warg and black as pitch," she explained with a frown.

"Should we tell Gandalf?"

"I think that would be most wise," she nodded.

The two set off back to camp, which was stationed quite a ways away. The only reason everyone was okay with Kagome and Bilbo going to far away from them, alone, was because Kagome was skilled and it seemed that Bilbo was showing more impressive work. And when they got together, they did better.

As they ran, Kagome threw a grin over her shoulder, "I've noticed you've gotten better at running! You're stamina has increased as well."

"Yes well….when you're walking and running for all hours of the day for several days and then getting sword training from a friend, you tend to start shaping up. I've lost weight. My waistcoat is quite large on me now!" he breathed.

"You weren't even overweight to begin with. You were unnaturally thin for a Hobbit, if memory serves correctly."

"That was because I would always go out and take long walks. Others preferred to just stay in their homes as long as possibly. Until they needed to go to the grocers of course. The Took in me wanted to explore, even though I refused to go farther than Bree. I know every nook and cranny between the Shire and Bree. Everything is all mapped out in my head. Because I always did this, I ended up a little thinner than most Hobbits. And the fact that I am of the tallest makes me look even less thick than others."

Kagome snorted. They had run a mile and half so far and had yet to stop. Bilbo had really become more accustomed to this sort of life. It made her proud, she realized.

And Gandalf had told her about his heartwarming speech about helping the Dwarves on their journey. He'd finally seen the light! And it was so sweet!

They burst into the camp, shocking the remaining Company.

"How far are they?" Thorin asked immediately.

"Not far. About three miles," Kagome stated.

Bilbo nodded, breathing heavily. The run finally catching up with him.

Gandalf asked, "Were you seen?"

"No!" Bilbo gasped, trying to get in air.

"What did I tell you?!" Gandalf smiled. "Practically made for burglarizing!"

Kagome huffed and plopped on the ground, Bilbo following at a much less graceful pace. He leaned against the Miko, who took to running her fingers through his really long, shoulder length curls. His hair had gotten a lot longer since the beginning of their journey. She liked it.

"Anyway, the Wargs and Orcs are bad, yes, but there's something else out there."

The Dwarves froze and Thoring rolled his eyes, muttering something about, 'what is it now?'.

"Bigger than a Warg. Pure black. I could not make out a form exactly, since it's getting dark. But we should be careful, because it's a lot closer than the Orcs are."

Gandalf nods, but Kagome catches the twitch in his mouth. He shakes his head and mouths, 'later'. She nodded acquiescently.

Bombur and Bofur finished the food, which consisted of a bunch of fish that Fili and Kili had caught in a nearby stream. Kagome having pointed out several herbs that could season the fish to perfection.

Gandalf pulled the Miko and the Hobbit aside after they were all finished.

"You know what the black mass was," Kagome accused as soon as they were far enough away.

The wizard nodded. "His name is Beorn. A skin-changer."

"Shape-shifter," Kagome supplied for Bilbo who looked lost.

"That he is. His home is not too far and we may be able to impose upon him for a little assistance, before the journey to Mirkwood. He is a generally kind fellow, but can become angered quite easily and will throw a tantrum of the most appalling nature. He does not eat animals, preferring to eat only cream and honey. He and his kind are in communion with nature and befriend the animals. Beorn can understand them and has even trained many of his own. He owns a bee-pasture and be forewarned, the bees are about the size of my hand."

Kagome hissed at this. She didn't like insects and before she became immortal, she'd been deathly allergic to bees. She still was, without the threat of death. But sickness was still a possibility and she didn't want to risk it.

"He is not very fond of Dwarves. However, I think It be best if Bilbo and I went to see him first and gradually, each member of the Company appears every five minutes. Bilbo is small and Beorn likes small things. Thorin can come after that and then you, Kagome will venture near. Followed by the others. We'll make a list."

The Miko nodded, worried more about the bees than this shape-shifter who didn't like Dwarves.

"Beorn also likes tales. Distracting him with the story of our adventure will possibly gain us favor in his sight."

Thinking about it, Kagome realized something. "He was the thing I saw, wasn't he? What can he shift into?"

"A black bear."

Bilbo looked at Kagome. He seemed a bit scared, but she just smiled encouragingly. "Remember, you faced down Orcs and Wargs. You don't have to worry about this."

He gave a nervous laugh, obviously not believing her.

* * *

The next day, Gandalf informed the rest of the Company about part of where they were headed. He explained that the man wasn't too fond of Dwarves, so he'd have to be won over with a lot of charm and good storytelling. The list was given then. Gandalf and Bilbo. Followed by Thorin, Kagome and Dori, Nori and Ori, Balin and Dwalin, Fili and Kili, Oin and Gloin, Bifur and Bofur and finally at the end, Bombur.

Though some grumbled about it, they couldn't complain. They needed some help and if it was possible that this Beorn could lend aid, they wouldn't argue, even if they wanted to.

Kagome sat by with Kili and Fili, who were telling her about their mother, Dis. She sounded amazing really! Kagome ended up thinking about her okaa-san was and how she was doing.

Kili nudged her shoulder and she stood with a sigh. Time to traipse through a bee-pasture. _Great_. Dori smiled at her and lead the way to the high thorny hedge.

As they passed such large flowers and enormous bees, Kagome tried not to look anywhere but straight ahead. Though it was harder than she thought. She _really_ didn't like bees.

She froze in horror when a large swarm literally attached to her head. She was currently sporting a beehive hairstyle consisting completely of bees. And they were buzzing really loudly. Dori never noticed this as he was several feet ahead of her.

She walked slowly and carefully, not wanting to jostle and anger the bees. She passed several horses who whinnied in her direction.

The Miko entered the large house, following Dori who was following a sheep. Okay then.

They reached a veranda where Thorin, Bilbo and Gandalf were seated, speaking with a obviously tall man, with dark hair and a long beard.

Dori greeted Thorin and introduced himself to the dark-haired man, who she assumed was Beorn.

The males then turned to see her coming along very slowly and Bilbo gave a shout when he saw what was on her head. "Kagome, do you want me to get them off?" he asked.

"NO! No no no no no! Don't come near me! I'm terribly allergic to bees. When I was mortal, it was so bad it was deadly. Though I can't be killed anymore, it's still painful being stung! If that happens, my face will swell, my chest will constrict making it difficult to breath, my body will then go numb and I'll be out of working commission for weeks! I cannot afford to be a liability! Just stay where you are, let them do what they want and maybe they won't sting me!" she said urgently, joining them at the table and sitting slowly, stiff as a board.

"Just kill them," Thorin suggested.

She reached out and smacked him upside the head. "They haven't done anything yet!" she hissed.

"Besides, they only sting when they are agitated. Keep them happy and nothing bad happens. Death is not always the answer. And they aren't dark or evil, so no."

Kagome then turned to Beorn and gave a small nod of her head in respect. "I am Kagome Higurashi Taisho, priestess of nature. It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Beorn."

The hairy, tall man, was giving her an inquiring look. "You are truly a _Pure One_?" he asked.

There was that term again!

"Yes, sir."

Beorn turned to Gandalf, "This is the woman from your story. The one who faced down three Trolls on her own?"

Gandalf nodded and smiled. "She's quite the warrior, I assure you."

"She must be, since females are not often allowed on such quests. Continue your story."

If Kagome had anything to say, she'd say he was a bit gruff, but had manners when most important.

He suddenly made a few buzzing noises and her head was considerably lighter in weight. Reaching up, she sighed when she realized she was bee free. Although there was a large amount of pollen left behind.

"Thank you," she smiled brightly.

As the story progressed, more Dwarves appeared. She finally got to hear about the Goblins and noticed how excited Beorn was after hearing about the fight and the death of the king.

Bilbo ended up explaining that he was separated from the Dwarves when he realized that the Goblins took no notice of him, because he was smaller than even they were. He then told of his own fight with a Goblin, where he managed to get in a hit, but then was slapped so hard he was knocked off his feet. When he stood once more, he said that it jumped on him and in a last ditch effort to be rid of it, Bilbo threw both of them over the rickety bridge they were standing on and down into the ravine below.

Bilbo awoke to see the Goblin was dead and that his sword was nearby and no longer glowing, meaning it was dead.

He explained how he followed a strange noise and saw an odd creature that he described as pale, skin and bones, short with big blue eyes. He claimed it was talking to itself and seemed to be in an argument. Bilbo said he followed behind it, until he saw the Company run past with Gandalf yelling for them to hurry.

He had to wait a moment so he could slip past the creature, since he didn't want to chance anything with how insane it seemed.

He followed immediately, though he was farther behind and it took a bit for him to catch up.

Gandalf took over the story then and seemed to bring the story to life with just his words. He was greatly animated as he explained how they came to be in Beorn's home and that their things were pretty much gone and they needed some help.

Beorn turned to Kagome, "You slayed Azog the Defiler?"

"Who is that?" she asked.

"The pale Orc," Thorin supplied with a grunt.

Kagome reached for Bilbo's hand and lifted it. "Bilbo and I both. Bilbo killed his white Warg all on his own. Plus another Warg and a very large Orc as well. He then caught the Orc unawares and I cut his head off. A _joint effort_." she stressed.

Beorn looked to Bilbo, who was flushing and then to their joined hands.

"And where were you, priestess, when the Dwarves were fighting the Goblins?" he queried.

Kagome smirked, "Just dealing with some Orcs. It was good training for the day. I'm just annoyed that they keep popping up. Where are they coming from?"

"Mordor," Gandalf stated. "Very dark place. Very bad. Very very bad."

She snorted, "Those things multiply like rabbits."

Ori, Dori and Nori all coughed into their fists, trying to hold in their laughter. Fili and Kili did not bother and just laughed heartily. Dwalin and Balin actually smiled and the rest had fallen over.

Bilbo was the only one to blush profusely and shake his head.

Beorn stared at her for a moment, before letting out a loud bellow of laughter. "I like you. And your story was better than I thought it would be. I may stay for as long as you need. For now though, we must eat."

Half an hour later and they were being served at a large table in the center room with the fire pit. Served by dogs walking on their hind legs and carrying plates!

The Miko liked the honey covered bread. She smiled at Beorn, who had insisted that she and Bilbo share the seat to his left and Gandalf take the one on his right. With both Hobbit and Miko being so small, they fit the large chair without issue.

Beorn learned about Hobbits from Bilbo. The culture lesson seemed to interest the Dwarves very much, so when Bilbo started, they listened immediately.

"Well, we Hobbits are often referred to as Halflings or Little Folk, because we are so small. Hobbits all have very large feet and how much hair on them, is determined by age. Most Hobbits have curly hair, but some go to great lengths to straighten their hair. We live predominantly in the Shire and Hobbiton. Some venture off to live in the small town of Bree. Hobbits like peaceful lives and don't want anything to disrupt the normalcy of their day to dayness. Well, there _are _the Tooks. They seem to be the only Hobbit family that is unafraid of adventure and all of them tend to get into troublesome danger quite often.

Hobbits live around a hundred years, give or take a few years. On our birthdays, we do not accept gifts, we _give gifts _out to each person who attends our parties. We live in smials, holes in the ground that we usually dig into the sides of hills. It can take years to finish a smial. Mine, which is called Bag End, took one of my great ancestors over twenty years to complete. As of today, only upper-class and wealthy families can afford to live in a smial. Many have to build houses.

Bag End is the main house of the Baggins family, which I am the head of. There are many branches to the families in the Shire. The Baggins family has the most. The main family, which I am from and then the Sackville-Baggins' which are a bunch of lazy freeloaders who have been trying to take Bag End off me for years. And so many others to list it would take a long time.

The Sackville-Baggins' are a disgrace to the name Baggins, because they are thieves. They are willing to disgrace our family, by breaking into my home and trying to steal my expensive goods. My silver and gems and relics passed down in the main family. I've caught them every time, but it's embarrassing that they'd prefer to steal from their own family, instead of working for themselves. So, I cast them aside and renamed them the Sackville-Baggins'. 'Sack' is used to describe their lifestyle and lack of funds due to their own foolishness.

Baggins' are a right strict family. Respectable and well known. Follow the rules, never search for trouble and stay safe always. Other Hobbit families are like this as well, but to different degrees. The Tooks are reckless and don't think. Unfortunately, my mother was a Took and my father was a Baggins. Bad mixture, that is.

As for resources, we make good pipeweed and specially carved wooden pipes as well as ale. Food is very important to us and we take great care in our gardens because of it.

Hobbits are supposed to eat seven meals a day. Breakfast, Second Breakfast, Elevensies, Luncheon, Afternoon Tea, Dinner and Supper.

We do not like it when people call our lifestyle strange. Especially when to us, they are the odd ones.

Our calendar is different. Every year starts on a Saturday and ends on a Friday. All twelve months have thirty days. There are five days in the year that are never counted among the months. Yule 1 and Yule 2, which others call New Years Eve and New Years Day. Then there are three Lithedays in the summer. Every fours years there is an extra Litheday.

Hobbits don't care about weight and prefer to be thicker in the middle. It shows that you have money to pay for food.

That's pretty much everything I can think of."

The Dwarves were gaping. Bombur looked horrified. "You're supposed to eat seven times a day?"

Bilbo nodded.

"We've been starvin' ye!" the Dwarf yelled in horror.

"I'm alright. So I've lost some weight and haven't been eating as much, I'm not going to die. I'm fine."

The Dwarves shared a look and Thorin cleared his throat. "I apologize for the rude things I have said. I never realized how much this quest would be taking from you. If all that is true, then you've been strong all along. I haven't heard you saying anything about missing those things. Just that you missed home."

Bilbo smiled, "It's alright."

Kagome had a feeling that in that moment, the Dwarves finally realized how important and special Bilbo was. Getting to know a person and their background, opened people's eyes.

That evening, Kagome and Bilbo sat beside the fire pit, where Kagome had convinced Bilbo to allow himself to be marked.

"Will this hurt?" he asked worriedly.

"That depends on how well you handle pain. It'll be quick, done with my magic. I will then heal you so you aren't in pain for long. Bite on your coat if it'll help," she advised.

* * *

Bilbo was trembling now. He really didn't like to think about pain. And knowing that this was going to hurt, worried him.

"Hey Bilbo."

"Yes?"

"How do Hobbits court? You never explained that," Kagome stated.

That's what he had forgotten!

"Well, it beings with gift giving on both sides. Something that touches the heart of the receiver. Usually, living in a smial and being fat are considered good traits. It shows affluence and that's what many she-Hobbits look for. Having a good garden as well. A respectable family makes it all the better for Hobbits to win over the lass of their choice. Once those parts are taken care of and assured, they enjoy a meal together and see if they can endure the other person's presence long enough."

"_Endure_?"

"In my younger days, I was a very sought after Hobbit. I had the wealth and the best smial in all of the Shire and Hobbiton. I was head of my family, that was also respectable with a large beautiful garden. I also had pretty good looks for a Hobbit. So for a while, I was the number one bachelor. I say 'endure', because none of the she-Hobbits interested me. And many were too greedy for my tastes. So, when I realized that none caught my fancy, I just gave up. When I die, my possessions will go to my cousin Drogo Baggins, since I do not have an heir. When they realized I was not interested, the she-Hobbits gave up and spread a rumor that I've taken a vow of celibacy in order to maintain their pride at being turned away."

Kagome stopped what she was doing and looked at Bilbo. Really looked at him. He was only fifty. His middle years. And he looked good to her. If he looked this good now, what did he look like then?

"If the meal goes well, they continue the routine as often as possible. Finally, the Hobbit will present the lass with a bouquet of flowers and ask for her hand. Weddings in the Shire are the grandest thing. Almost as great as the festivals."

Kagome smiled as she placed a hand over his bare shoulder, "It's sounds very cute."

"Oh it is-OW!"

Bilbo buried his face in his coat as a burning sensation landed on his shoulder. Was she trying to kill him?

Kagome's hand suddenly went cool and he felt himself relaxing.

"_And_, it's all done!" she cheered.

The Hobbit sighed in relief. "How does it look?"

"Like a purple crescent. All healed and everything."

Kagome kissed his cheek, "Thank you for accepting the mark, Bilbo. It means a lot to me."

With rosy cheeks, the Hobbit put his shirt back on and then his suspenders over his shoulders. There was no lingering pain, which he was happy for.

"Now we can sleep," Kagome announced, rolling onto her stomach and tightening her arms around her bundled cloak.

"Kagome, have you ever been courted?" Bilbo asked suddenly.

Kagome rolled over and frowned, "Not properly, if that's what you're wondering."

She sat up a bit at looked at her Hobbit friend. "There was a boy I liked very much. His name is Inuyasha. He's my brother Sesshomaru's half-brother. He's also a half-'demon'. I had liked him a lot. But I looked just like the girl he had loved. She had died you see and I looked almost exactly like her, in his eyes, so he could never see me. Just her. I eventually gave up.

After our journey ended and we defeated our enemy, I had to go home permanently. I didn't see him, Sesshomaru or any of my 'demon' friends for a while. And then suddenly, they were there and nearly everything was perfect again. Inuyasha and I have realized that we will never be together and that's just fine.

Inuyasha was the only one I had an interest in. I did meet several 'demons' that seemed to think that if they verbally claimed I was theirs, then that was good enough. It didn't work out. And even though some are married now with many children of their own, they can't seem to get the hint.

Sesshomaru gave me these four necklaces," Kagome said, showing Bilbo the four she was speaking of. "Inuyasha gave me _this one_ in friendship. Shippo, my adopted son, gave me _this_ for my birthday and Koga, the one who can't take a hint even though he is married and has many children, gave me the one I traded for gold in Bree. I got used to this after a while and have learned to go with it."

Bilbo looked down and then met her blue eyes. "How long did your journey take?"

"Almost three years," she answered after a bit of thinking. "I turned fifteen the day it started and was almost eighteen the day I returned home for good."

"Was it more dangerous than this quest?"

Kagome had to think about it for several moments, before nodding. "Yes. You see, there was this jewel. It was magical and had the power to grant a wish to the possessor. It was called the Shikon no Tama, or Jewel of Four Souls. It was made from four souls, that's why it was named such. This was a sought after item and was placed into the hands of a priestess named Kikyo. She met Inuyasha during her days as guardan and at first, they didn't like one another. He wanted the jewel, so he could use it to become a full blooded 'demon'.

Half-'demons' are not well looked upon. The Humans hate the demonic part and the 'demons' hate the Human part. He was an outcast and just wanted to fit into one group. So he sought the jewel.

Not matter how often he came for it, Kikyo let him live. She refused to kill him. Eventually, they fell in love.

Someone whom Kikyo had been taking care of, found out that she was enamored with a half-'demon' and sold his soul to a demon in order to become a half-'demon' as well. But he was changed more than blood and body. His anger festered and he grew to hate Kikyo. His jealously at Inuyasha for taking her away, boiled within him, until he decided to play the lovers against one another.

Using his shape shifting powers to turn into Inuyasha, he attacked Kikyo. He then stole the jewel and placed it in the shrine near the village. He then transformed into Kikyo and shot at Inuyasha, calling him vile names.

Inuyasha took off in his rage and went to steal the jewel. Kikyo caught him and sealed him to a Sacred Tree. He was put into an eternal sleep that would preserve his body until the person who sealed him, released him. Kikyo died from blood loss. Both believing that they had been betrayed by the other.

The jewel was burned with Kikyo's body and then reappeared when I was born. Reason being, was that I was Kikyo's reincarnation. That was why Inuyasha always saw her in me.

Anyway, after it was ripped from my side, I lost the jewel and ended up breaking it into several pieces and they were scattered across the land.

That began our journey.

It was more perilous, because this evil half-'demon' was still alive and collecting shards of the jewel. This was bad, because each shard held the same amount of power as the jewel would when whole. Enhancing powers and changing humans into demons or other creatures. Creating barriers.

And the more they were used for evil, the more tainted they became. I was the only one who could purify them, so we got together and hunted for them. Collecting them as fast as we could. Always being attacked by 'demons' wanting them and always being in danger.

So far, we don't have anything like the jewel disrupting our quest and as long as it stays that way, then this quest is nothing compared to what mine was."

The Hobbit seemed to sigh.

Kagome shifted closer and said in a low tone, "So what about that dark thing in your pocket that you seem so fond of?"

Bilbo blanched and turned to give her a nervous smile. "I swear, I didn't know it was dark," he whispered urgently.

He pulled out a small gold ring and placed it in her palm. Immediately, she could hear a voice demanding she return it to its owner. There was a dark sort of magic in it. This was bad. Very bad.

Because it was the same magic on the Morgul-blade and on Saruman. Which means it was created by the Sauron fellow.

What did Gandalf say about rings? Didn't he say that nine human kings had been given rings and became Nazguls? What were these rings for? What did they do?

"What sort of power are you granted when wearing this,' she whispered.

"Invisibility," he answered right away.

"And have you been hearing any strange voices as of late?"

Bilbo was not good at guilt was all over his face. He didn't need to say anything for her to get her answer.

"My purification isn't working on it. Which means there's a certain way it must be destroyed. You got this from that creature met in the Goblin caves. There was more to that story than you let on. A lot more. You may keep it for now, but if it corrupts you, I will not hesitate to remove it from you. Already, you have grown attached to it. Your fidgeting tells me so."

Bilbo snatched the ring back when she held it out to him and put it in his pocket.

"I'm sorry!" he whispered suddenly.

She shrugged, "Just know that I will remove it from you, if I have to."

She settled down them, curling up beside the Hobbit.

Bilbo laid down as well, facing Kagome. She was nice to him, even when he did stupid things.

As he looked her over and thought about all he had learned that night, he realized something as he lingered on her hair and thoughts of her sky blue eyes. He liked Kagome.

They'd been friends for nearly three months already, so it wasn't shocking that he had developed feelings of some sort.

But truly! Was Kagome supposed to be his future? He had never liked the ladies in the Shire, so maybe this was a sign?

She was kind and caring. Skilled at pretty much everything and always encouraged him to do his best. Even though she was obviously better than him, she never bragged and helped him when he asked. She was honorable and respectful and very pretty.

It seemed, Bilbo Baggins was infatuated with Kagome Higurashi Taisho.

What would happen from then on, now that this revelation was in his mind?

**A/N: Another one done!**

******How was it? Let me know in a constructive, respectful manner, please?**

**Check out my other Inuyasha/Hobbit crossover, 'All Because of a Golden Flower'. Smaug/Kagome fic.**

**Ja ne, mellon nin! :D**


	7. Tales of Past Woes and Dol Guldur

**A/N: Hello, people! Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows!**

**I don't own Inuyasha or the Hobbit.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

The next morning, Bilbo was awoken by Kili and Fili, who were standing not far off, snickering loudly. Looking at them, he gave them an inquisitive look, but they just shrugged, smiles never waning.

He moved to get up, but realized that something was keeping him pinned to the floor. Looking to his left, his eyes immediately landed on Kagome who was wrapped around him, now that he noticed.

Her left arm was thrown across his chest and her head was buried in his hair. If that wasn't bad enough, she had to make it even more embarrassing by having her left leg wrapped around his left leg. She was pressed against him completely, no space to move without waking her.

The poor Hobbit flushed a bright red and scowled at the brothers who were too busy laughing to help him.

He had only just admitted that he was smitten with Kagome last night! He wasn't ready to be thinking of such things! And it was disrespectful and ungentlemanly to be thinking such thoughts about a sleeping young woman!

Kagome let out and deep breath then, puffing warm air against his pointed little ears.

He gave an 'eep!' and jerked slightly, jarring her awake.

The dark-haired beauty sat up slightly, looking around blearily. She then yawned, pulling a hand to her mouth as she did so. Looking down, blue eyes met caramel and they stared at each other.

Bilbo expected her to jump away. To scream about her modesty and virtue and call him a cad. To smack him in the head and say she hated him. He wasn't expecting her to smile and ruffle his curls and say, "You're a very comfortable pillow, Bilbo."

The brothers broke down even more and Kagome just cast them an eye roll, before moving to stand. She stretched and Bilbo unconsciously raked her form from top to bottom, until he realized his eyes were lingering in a place below her waist and he looked away in flaming embarrassment. Bad Bilbo! Very bad!

Kagome reached down and hauled him up beside her. "I can sense that Beorn and Gandalf are gone right now, but that doesn't mean we can't train. After we eat, we'll do some training. I want to test your reaction time."

Bilbo nodded and pulled his coat off the floor. Slipping it on, he adjusted the sleeves and followed her to the 'eating room' where Beorn had the animals serve food.

The Hobbit tried to ignore the suggestive looks the youngest Dwarves were giving him. Luckily, sitting next to Kagome blocked all view of them, since he was shorter.

Kagome consumed a large amount of bread and asked one of the dogs to fetch her small bag for her.

The animal came back and she thanked it. Then, she pulled out a peach from her bag and asked if he'd like one as well.

"Though bread is nice, we need the nutrients and vitamins from the fruit to keep us energized and healthy," she explained.

He didn't really understand what she said, but didn't question it and just ate the fruit.

The Dwarves decided that Kagome's idea of training was a good idea and while Kagome and Bilbo practiced with their swords, the others were doing hand to hand and archery.

"Guard. Right. Left. Dodge. Perry. Engage. Disengage. Tuck. Roll. Guard. Engage. Roll. Left. Down. Up. Disengage. Good."

It went on like this for an undetermined amount of time. But when allowed him to rest, he was grateful. His arms hurt and his lungs were on fire from all the quick moving he had to do.

A movement out of the corner of his eye had him bringing his sword up to block the attack the would have lobbed his head off. Kagome was grinning and released her weapon to wrap her arms around him.

"Your reflexes are so much better! I'm so proud of you!"

"_She's soooo proud_!" Kili joked, taking on feminine tone as he fluttered his eyelashes. Bofur turned to Kili and began cackling like mad, while Fili was too busy holding onto his brother, trying to remain upright.

Kagome ignored them. "It's almost time for lunch. Want to eat and rest?" she asked.

The Hobbit nodded, anything to get away from the Dwarves who wouldn't stop making fun of him.

The two ate quickly and relaxed outside, far from the bee pasture. Kagome was spread out on the grass and Bilbo was sitting cross-legged.

Ori appeared a while after they claimed the spot, asking if he could draw Kagome.

Ori was the artist of the group. He was also the journalist. So, he chronicled every part of their journey when he had the chance and was working on sketches of each of the members of the Company.

"Sure, but I'm not a real member of the Company. I didn't sign the contract and am using my own funds and abilities to provide for myself. I'm just along to help you all out and to watch over Bilbo," she explained with a shrug.

Ori frowned, his reddish/brown hair flowing in the wind slightly.

"You've played a big part in our quest. The Trolls and the Orcs and Wargs. Killing Azog the Defiler. You offered your services for free. Even if you do not get any gold from the treasury, you'd still receive honorable mention for all of your help. We all think of you as a part of the Company, Lady Kagome."

It was the most either had heard Ori speak since the beginning of the journey. Except when in Rivendell when he said he didn't like 'green food'. Ori kept to himself most of the time, so it was strange to hear him talk for so long.

Kagome smiled, "Thank you. Do you want me to sit a certain way or something?"

Ori made a small suggestion and the Miko sat, perfectly poised and frozen in place. She had to pose for portraits for Sesshomaru before. She got used to it after ten years. Now, the Miko could stay in the same position for hours without a hint of movement. Though it wasn't needed for Youkai painters, since they were faster than humans.

Bilbo watched as Kagome assumed a pose and then stopped moving. He couldn't even hear her breathe! Looking at Ori, he realized that he completely stiff body wasn't a normal thing if even the artist was that shocked!

Ori didn't question her and just moved quickly, outlining her figure as quickly as possible. Once everything was captured, he ironed out the details, especially in her eyes.

"You should consider braiding your hair, Lady Kagome. It'll be out of your way when you fight and braids are also considered something of a prize to Dwarves. If you win a certain battle, or reach a certain period in your life, you are allowed to braid your hair in a certain way," he commented, once again shocking Bilbo.

Kagome moved for the first time in the last hour, though it was only her lips and they barely moved an inch. However, she managed to speak just fine that way.

"Bilbo, do you know how to braid?" she asked.

Though confused, he nodded. "Yes. My mother was particularly good at it and I used to help her a lot."

"Will you braid my hair for me after I bathe?"

Bilbo let out a small choking noise. Ori had done a very similar thing and was looking up at Kagome in shock. Bilbo didn't understand what Ori found so interesting. He himself was just embarrassed because that meant touching Kagome. Touching her hair. Feeling it. He flushed.

"S-sure," he squeaked.

Ori returned to his sketching after a moment of silent staring.

He finished not to long later and Kagome suddenly moved, like a statue come to life. Bilbo had flinched at the movement, but calmed once he realized the Dwarf was finished.

Tentatively, Ori held out the pad of parchment and Kagome and Bilbo leaned over it, heads bumping together slightly.

"It's perfect!" Kagome smiled. "You even saw the small birthmark I have under my right eye! Impressive work Ori."

Bilbo turned his head to look for the mark and blushed when he realized how close their faces where. They were pressed against one another's sides and now that he noticed the predicament, he jerked away with a start.

Kagome grabbed his hand before he could tumble over and steadied him with a firm hand.

"Thank you Ori. Have you done Bilbo too?"

The Dwarf nodded and started shuffling through his papers until he found what he was looking for. Holding it out gently, he waited nervously.

Bilbo turned away, face in his hands. It was embarrassing to know that the artist had somehow gotten the chance to draw him and he never knew! And now Kagome was looking at it!

Kagome stared at the picture in awe. Was Bilbo's jaw always that strong-looking? And was his hair always so curly and disheveled?

Looking at the picture of her friend, she had to admit, Bilbo looked hot! Like really hot! But what confused her, was how she hadn't noticed before. She'd been referring to him as sweet and cute for the last few months, but maybe they were the wrong words to use when describing the Hobbit.

Glancing to her right, she took in Bilbo's hunched over profile, only to see h e was staring expectantly at her.

The Miko immediately flushed and looked back to the picture, silently shifting her hair over her right shoulder to create a curtain. Shit! He was that good-looking! What the hell happened then?

She handed the picture back to Ori, "You did a perfect job capturing Bilbo's likeness. I wish I could draw like that, but I only know how to paint."

Ori was looking between she and the Hobbit for a moment, before nodding in appreciation, "Thank you."

"Ori! Where are ye?!"

The artist jumped to his feet, "I have to go." He then turned to run off, yelling, "Coming!" as he went.

The moment was then very awkward. Both Miko and Hobbit refusing to look at one another.

Their silence was interrupted by Gandalf, who appeared so suddenly, he shocked both into near hearts attacks.

"Young Kagome, may I speak with you for a few moments?" he asked.

Kagome nodded and waved to Bilbo.

Gandalf led her away from the house and closer to the woods, where he found a stump to sit on. Kagome plopped down on the grass and waited for the wizard to speak.

"My dear, I wanted to inform you, that I will have to leave the Company for a while, to go and visit Dol Guldur. If I can prove that Sauron is truly the one who resides there, then I can convince the others to join forces with me and help me drive him from the hill. If he flees, this will give us a better chance at making sure Smaug cannot be used by Sauron."

Kagome frowned, "I already have a plan for Smaug. He wouldn't be able to be used by this Sauron fellow in any way, shape or form."

The wizard stared at her for a moment. "Are you certain?" he queried. "Certain that your plan will succeed?"

The Miko nodded. "Yes. It's worked every other time I've used it and it'll work again."

"Well then, that's good to hear. But we must still drive Sauron from the hill. We cannot allow him to gain even more power."

"Gandalf, could you tell me more about this Dark Lord? And possibly more about the rings too?" Kagome asked, thinking about the gold ring Bilbo had. And about the odd writing on it.

Gandalf sat back and sighed. "Sauron, was once one of the Maiar. Like me. Like the others, he is immortal and contains immeasurable power. However, he strayed from the correct path and became fallen. He was once known as Mairon the Admirable and aligned himself with Aulë, most powerful of all the Valar and an expert craftsman who created the different substances in Arda. Aulë created the Dwarves, just so you know.

Mairon was a very powerful Maiar and very respectable. But he became corrupted with the desire for power and control, all by watching the Dark Lord Morgoth. He allied with the Dark Lord, while still pretending to be a faithful servant of the Valar and yet he was giving information of the Valar's plans to Morgoth.

Only when Morgoth rose to higher power, did Mairon openly declare his allegiance and leave the Blessed Realms to serve Morgoth completely. He was then named Sauron, as a mockery of his original name. Sauron mean, 'The Abominable'.

The Noldorin Elves, the one's who renamed Mairon to Sauron, left the Blessed Realms to wage war against Morgoth. It was there that Sauron was noted to be "greatest of [Morgoth's] servants that have names". It was then that he was revealed as a shape-shifter, a controller of phantoms and a dark sorcerer, earning fame for himself as the most loyal of Morgoth's named servants.

After Morgoth's defeat later on, Sauron went into hiding for several hundred years, before returning in S.A. 1000 to establish power for himself in Mordor, near the fires of Mount Doom.

It was during this time that Sauron took on a new face and befriended the Elves, using the name, Annatar, "Lord of Gifts". Lady Galadriel, Lord Elrond and High King Gil-galad did not believe him, but most of the others were swayed by his faux kindness and listened eagerly to what he had to say.

It was then that he tricked the Elven-smiths of Eregion into creating the Rings of Power. This was a plan to corrupt the rulers of Middle Earth with evil. Three where given to the Elves, seven were gifted to the Dwarves and nine were bestowed upon the human kings. Celebrimbor, the Elf who headed the creation of the rings, created the three for the Elven leaders separately, without the aid of Annatar.

Sauron secretly created another ring. One ring to rule them all.

"_Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,_

_Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,_

_Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,_

_One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,_

_One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie."_

By using this ring, Sauron would be able to control the Elves. But what he wasn't expecting, was that Celebrimbor was slightly wary of him and the rings he alone forged for the Elves, were a little different the the remaining sixteen. When Sauron placed the One Ring on his finger, the Elves immediately knew he was not who he claimed to be and removed the rings, therefore making Sauron's plan, null and void.

The men who received the nine rings became the Nazgul, corrupted completely and pledged allegiance to Sauron. The Dwarves became wealthy, but they were unaffected by Sauron's power. Though they weren't controlled, much to Sauron's disdain, their greed for gold was awakened and strengthened. Ruin was brought upon the children of Aulë anyway.

The Elves were the only one's to remain unaffected by their rings and instead, used them for protection of their homes instead. Lady Galadriel uses hers to protect Lórien and the area surrounding it. No darkness or evil has ever stepped foot in Lórien and so long as she controls the ring, they never will.

Sauron forged the One Ring in the heart of Mount Doom. Since he helped create the other sixteen rings, with his own power, he was able to control the minds of the possessors of the rings easily. Another reason the Elven rings weren't successful, was because he had no hand in making them.

On the One Ring, is a message in an older Elvish script, about controlling the other rings. '_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.'_

Later on in battle, a man named Isildur managed to cut of Sauron's hand, causing his body to crumple away. However, that did not mean he was dead. As a former Maiar, Sauron was immortal to an extent. Even if his corporeal form was destroyed, his spirit would still linger. In order to destroy him completely, we would have to cast the One Ring into the fires of Mount Doom, whereupon we could rid Arda of Sauron's taint forever. But the One Ring became lost.

Isildur was corrupted and it betrayed him. It hasn't been seen since. Until it's destroyed, Sauron will never truly be gone. Since he poured most of his native powers and energies into the One Ring, he is sort of grounded to Arda, until it is obliterated.

We can only hope to keep him weak, until the One Ring is found and he can be destroyed."

Kagome was looking down, trying to process everything she had heard. A growing sense of dread was spreading in the pit of her stomach.

This Dark Lord was still waltzing about Arda, and could only be officially killed by a fancy ring with odd writing on it.

And Bilbo had just recently come into the possession of a fancy gold ring with odd writing on it. A ring that made him invisible and made him want it. To want to keep it on his person all the time.

The ring also was covered in the dark magic that was in Saruman and the Morgul-blade. _Oh no_.

"Gandalf, I think I know where the One Ring is," she said with a look of worry.

The wizard's grey eyes widened slightly, "So I was correct in assuming that Bilbo _did _find more than just his way out of the Goblin Caves."

The Miko wasn't even all that shocked that Gandalf knew Bilbo had it. The man seemed to know everything.

She nodded, "It's already changing him. Not necessarily in a bad way though. He seems a lot more confident now and speaks his mind easier. But I only held it for a minute and that was enough time for him to get jittery and twitchy. He yanked it out of my hands upon return and then apologized when he realized what he did. Also, it spoke to me while I held it. It told me to give it back to Bilbo. I couldn't destroy it, which means I was correct in saying that it is supposed to be destroyed in the place it was created. There was a lot more power in the ring than in the Morgul-blade, which was another reason why I couldn't destroy it."

She sighed, shaking her head. "I told Bilbo that I'd let him keep it, so long as it doesn't change him too badly, or else I will remove it from him and find a way to annihilate it myself. He agreed and then slipped it into his pocket."

Gandalf stood and began pacing back and forth. "This could either be good or bad. As it stands, we cannot get to Mount Doom in any way. The Orcs are all over the area and it's impossible to get in. Do you think you could keep it from warping Bilbo's mind? Until the time comes for us to be done with it?"

Kagome nodded. "I'm pretty certain I can do that. But what do you mean 'until the time comes'. Will there come a time where we can get rid of it for good?"

The wizard nodded sagely. "If I can prove that Sauron is once again residing in Dol Guldur and have enough proof, I can assemble the White Council and we can drive Sauron from the area. By doing this, he'll have to return to Mordor and finish his rebuilding there. This could possibly rid his influence from Greenwood and give the Elves there their home back. Also, if your plan for Smaug somehow fails, it would get him away from the fire-drake and make it even harder for them to possibly ally with each other."

"How can you prove that this Necromancer is the Sauron fellow though? How would you know it is him?"

"My dear, I have driven the fallen Maiar from Dol Guldur before. I would know him much better than even Radagast who lives in this part of Middle Earth. I am most positive that the Necromancer is Sauron. And if what you said about Saruman is absolutely true, then he could be giving Sauron information on our plans and ideas."

"How would you send word to the others?"

Gandalf gave a low chuckle, "We wizards have our ways, my dear."

"So, am I to tell the Company that you are leaving us?" Kagome queried, standing and dusting herself off.

"Actually, I wanted to inquire if you'd like to join me?"

Kagome gaped. "Go with you to the creepy hill that's possibly infested with dead people and a Dark Lord?"

Gandalf wasn't affected by her tone. He was serious and she had to ponder it. If she went with him, she'd have to leave Bilbo at the mercy of the Company. Not that they were bad guys or anything, but she was just worried.

"Do you think Bilbo would be okay without me?" she asked the wizard in worry.

He smiled, "Don't worry, my dear. I stated from the beginning of this quest that Bilbo Baggins had a lot more to offer than many of us knew. Including himself. I have absolute faith that he can handle himself and keep the Company in line and high spirits during our absence."

The Miko sighed, "I'll join you. Hopefully we can return to the Company fast. How long will it take them to pass completely through Mirkwood?"

"If they stay on the Elven Road, a couple of weeks. If they lose the path, they'll be in there forever. The taint of the forest is so thick, it now addles the mind."

"And how long to reach Dol Guldur for us?"

"We'll actually have horses and no less than a day's journey. Meaning we could catch up to them a lot faster by the end of it all."

"Okay, I'll go. You could probably use my barriers and healing in any case. It's just better that I tag along."

"Excellent! Well, let's go inform Thorin! We've been here for so long and he'll have to know sooner rather than later."

They trekked back to the large house where Gandalf pulled Thorin aside and Kagome moved over to Bilbo.

"That was a long talk. You've been gone nearly three hours. It's almost supper time."

Kagome sat beside the Hobbit and sighed. "Bilbo, tomorrow, I'll be joining Gandalf on a side quest to rid some broken down castle of someone named, The Necromancer, who has been corrupting Mirkwood. You'll be alone with the Dwarves for maybe a week or two."

Bilbo frowned, "Will you be safe?"

Blue and caramel locked gazes and Kagome flushed. "I should be. Thank you for caring though. It means a lot. Will you be okay with the Dwarves while I'm gone?"

Bilbo looked around the room at the various Dwarves all seated in different places. "I think so. After helping Thorin, it seems they've warmed up to me quite a lot. Fili and Kili spent some time with me while you were gone and I learned about what Azog did to Thorin's grandfather, from Balin. Of course he's always been kind, but you understand. Dwalin gave me a pat on the back, which I consider to be a good sign. I think I can handle it, so long as you promise to be safe."

Kagome grinned and nodded. "If you are injured when I return, we are going to have words."

"Well then, if you're…..sad when you return...we'll have words too!"

The Miko snorted and stood. "I highly doubt your threat is worse than mine, unless you're one of those people who can rant for hours on end."

"You already know I am. Remember that boy in the Shire?"

Kagome frowned and then smiled at the memory. "Oh! The day you defended me so valiantly! That's when I started calling you, 'my hero'!"

Bilbo reddened slightly and smiled shyly. "Yes," he said firmly.

Kagome ruffled his curls and moved to join the others who had decided it was time for supper.

* * *

Beorn was kind enough to lend them horses for their journey. Apparently, from his house to the edge of Mirkwood, was at least four days. Kagome may just be able to catch up with the Company before they even got to the forest, which was a good outlook for her.

She and Gandalf headed off that next morning, the Miko having given her Hobbit a ten minute long hug.

Gandalf first took her to an odd mountain that was a pain in the ass to climb. She saved him from a nasty fall when he slid and nearly fell. He revealed that they were in a tomb. Radagast appeared while they were inside and they exchanged greetings and information. Gandalf stated that the tomb was home to 'one of the nine'. Which meant a Nazgul.

He argued with Radagast about how they only served one person, which could only point out that The Necromancer was actually Sauron. Radagast expressed frightened disbelief but did not argue in joining them on their way to Dol Guldur.

Kagome didn't really know what to expect, but the view she got, wasn't it. It was a large broken down castle that was in ruins. Or rather, looked like it was in ruins. She could sense the magic that was trying to hide it.

"It looks completely abandoned," Radagast commented.

Gandalf nodded, "As it is meant to. A spell of concealment lies upon this place. It means...our enemy is not yet ready to reveal himself." Looking on, the wizard frowned, saying in an even deeper tone, "He has not regained his full strength."

Gandalf walked a bit closer and turned. "Radagast, I need you to move as fast as possible and tell Lady Galadriel that we need to force his hand."

The brown wizard frowned and looked up in confusion.

"I'm going in."

Kagome stepped forward, "I am too. My barriers are indestructible, he'll be safe until assistance arrives."

The small wizard looked back and forth between them in worry, before nodding.

Kagome and Gandalf took a few steps forward, on the thin stone bridge.

"What if it's a trap?!" Radagast called from a few yards away.

"Just turn and keep going. And make haste!" Gandalf answered. Then much lower, he turned to the fortress and drew his sword. "It is undoubtedly a trap."

Kagome unsheathed Kamikaze and followed cautiously behind the grey wizard.

It was dilapidated and eroding in every place. And yet, Kagome knew that it was being preserved with Dark Magic. Extremely Dark Magic. All the trees were dead and the stairs where corroding and crumbled. The debris spread across the flat grounds and it was really in need of a good cleaning.

Gandalf looked around slowly, taking measured steps. Kagome was ready to throw up a barrier at any moment.

He began to chant in a language that Kagome was sure, wasn't Elvish. He then raised his staff and slammed it into the ground. A bright, searching wave of light erupted from it and spread throughout the entire area.

They waited with bated breath for something to happen and when nothing transpired, Kagome continued on, Gandalf following.

She couldn't detect where the power was coming from, because it was everywhere. Saturating the fortress.

As they continued on, Gandalf kept on chanting, occasionally slamming his staff on the ground and letting his own magic reveal the darkness of Dol Guldur.

Kagome sighed as they walked. This place was crawling with _things_. She was expecting an attack any moment, really.

She followed the wizard, down, toward the edges of the fortress. Gandalf looked around and finished another incantation, slamming his staff once more, on the ground.

A small whisper of a growl in the air was all that announced the attack of a Warg. Kagome was quick to spin and cleave the creature in half with Kamikaze. The Orcs and Wargs deemed it time to come out and all attacked.

Gandalf brandished his sword expertly, cutting off parts of their attackers and twirling around to keep himself guarded.

Kagome beheaded an Orc that got too close and kicked another off the edge of the fortress, its scream echoing off the mountain.

Back to back, Kagome and Gandalf fought, slicing and hacking away at their assailants. The Miko grabbed the wizard and erected a barrier of reiki instantly. All those who came into contact with it, disintegrated upon contact.

Gandalf looked around and gave her an appreciative nod. "Let's leave. It has been revealed and will take a lot of time and magic to put the spells up once more. By the time the White Council arrives, they'll still be able to see what must be seen."

Kagome nodded, dropping the barrier and running after the grey wizard as he headed up the stairs. Brief flares of the barrier along the way, took care of any assaulters.

Gandalf slammed his staff into a wall in passing and it tumbled down behind them, breaking off the bridge so none others could pass.

They rounded a corner prepared to run across another bridge, when a dark form appeared before them. A masculine voice breaking through the black smoke like fog, saying something that Kagome could not understand.

Gandalf frowned and lifted his staff, a large beam of pure white light shot forth, driving back the darkness some. The orb of light seemed to take a lot out of him and Gandalf was unable to keep it up. The conflicting powers of both light and dark made the bridge begin to crumble beneath their feet.

The darkness grew and surrounded the white bubble of power. Kagome hissed as the taint grew closer. Deciding it was time to take over, Kagome grasped Gandalf's shoulder and pulled him back, while simultaneously letting out her reiki and creating a large spatial barrier.

The pink sphere expanded, encasing them safely within its confines. The darkness pulled back and Kagome heard what she could only describe as a hiss of pain.

Then, out of the darkness emerged an orange flame, that took the shape of a large oval. Slowly, it seemed to grow thinner, until the shape of a body could be seen. Kagome could tell that it was garbed in large armor. By the gasp that Gandalf let loose, she'd hazard a guess that this was Sauron.

A small ring of fire outlined his frame and spread further, taking a strange form. Kagome would swear on every Kami she knew of that it looked like an eye, but maybe she was just a little tired or something.

The Miko pushed her powers out further and grabbed at Gandalf. Slinging the old wizard over her back, she waved her free hand and used her reiki to create the part of the bridge that was missing. Rushing forward, she barreled through the darkness, just following the pink line as she went.

Sauron let out a mighty roar of anger and gave chase. Kagome's barrier refused to let up and she ducked and dodged walls and limbs of dead trees as she race for the exit.

The Miko managed to make it outside Dol Guldur and reverse her barrier, having it stretch out and cover the mountain, trapping the remaining Orcs, Wargs and Sauron himself inside.

She set Gandalf down and flopped over, breathing heavily from carrying a full-grown person on her back as she ran for dear life.

The grey wizard steadied himself before looking to Dol Guldur, which was now surrounded by a bright pink light.

He then looked to Kagome and gave her a proud smile. "Well done, my dear! You are quite an amazing young woman, Kagome Higurashi Taisho! Thank you for helping me. His powers were close to breaking my staff and I do so love it. Very much I may add."

Kagome waved her hand, accepting his praise and gratitude. "I haven't had to do something like that in a while. Talk about multitasking."

She sat up. "Do we wait here for your council friends to appear?" she inquired.

Gandalf nodded, leaning against one of the nearby dead trees, "Yes. The sooner we drive him out, the better. I'm impressed that you can keep him inside your barrier. You must be very powerful to accomplish such a feat."

"Powerful enough to do that, but not to kill him, unfortunately. I'm sorry."

"Not to worry, I have a feeling that you aren't meant to be the one to defeat him. And you've done quite enough. You have been exceedingly helpful, Kagome."

The Miko grinned at the wizard and laid back on the rocky ground.

It was time to wait for the others to arrive.

**A/N: Another one is finally finished! Sorry for the wait. I was watching the second Hobbit movie over and over looking for the part with Gandalf in Dol Guldur and I realized that the version I was watching(online) completely cut out most of his journey to the Hill of Sorcery. So, I scoured Youtube to find it and I finally did and got what I needed.**

**The info on Sauron and the rings was gotten from Tolkien Gateway and the Lord of the Rings Wikia.**

**How was it? Let me know in a constructive, respectful manner, please?**

**Check out my other Inuyasha/Hobbit crossover. '_All Because of a Golden Flower_', Kagome/Smaug. I also have many Kagome crossovers if you like those!**

**Ja ne, mellon nin! :D**


	8. Purification and Huge Ass Spiders

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Inuyasha nor the Hobbit.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Kagome and Gandalf rested outside the dark fortress for several hours. Kagome having collected several stones and imbuing them with her reiki so they could help in keeping the barrier up. It was tiring, keeping the large amount of reiki up and she really couldn't afford to become weak in such a vital part of the journey.

It was early the next morning, when Radagast appeared. He stopped himself from speaking when he noticed the large pink orb surrounding Dol Guldur. Looking to Gandalf, he asked what it was and the grey wizard pointed to the Miko.

Kagome sat up a little straighter. "It is a barrier made of purity. It is keeping the Sauron fellow and his Orcs and Wargs inside. This is so they can't attack us while we wait."

"You truly are a priestess?" the brown wizard asked in awe. She nodded.

Radagast pulled his brown hat off to reveal a bird's nest. And inside it, was a small baby bird. "Would you be able to heal my little friend. I have not had the chance and am afraid it may go beyond my abilities."

The Miko approached cautiously, so not to frighten the poor animal. With a fingertip filled with reiki,she brushed it along the breast of the bird and smiled as a pink glow enveloped the tiny animal.

"He'll be fine now. What happened to him?" she inquired.

"He ate something from Mirkwood. The taint over the forest is growing worse by the day!" the brown wizard urged, shivering as he thought about it.

"My friend, when shall the others arrive," Gandalf asked, breaking his fellow wizard from his terrifying ponderings.

"Very soon. Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and even Saruman have managed to acquire the assistance of three Mearas and should be here soon."**(A/N: If anyone who seen Lord of the Rings, the Two Towers, you'll remember that the horse Gandalf the White called upon was named Shadowfax, who is Lord of the Mearas. Mearas are a certain breed of horse that reside in Middle Earth and they are said to ride as fast as the wind. So, the three newcomers have procured the assistance of three.)**

Gandalf looked impressed, which must have meant that the others were on their way faster than originally perceived.

"That's wonderful news, my friend."

Radagast and Gandalf sat by and talked about something occurring in Mirkwood recently and Kagome focused on keeping the barrier standing.

Occasionally, she would pick up a rock and chuck it at the pink, testing the strength of her powers and smirking when the projectiles were disintegrated upon contact.

It was past midday when everyone decided to appear. Galadriel was the first, with Elrond and Saruman not too far behind. Gandalf assisted her off her shockingly white horse and greeted her with a bow.

The she-Elf turned to Kagome and gave a knowing smile. Kagome returned it, before hearing the she-Elve's voice in her mind.

_You have done an amazing feat, Kagome. We are in your debt._

Kagome frowned and shook her head. She really hadn't done all that much.

Elrond gave her an acknowledging nod and looked upon the barrier in what seemed to be reverence. He lightly tapped the light and smiled as it rippled outward, yet did not falter.

"There are a great many Orcs and Wargs inside. I also didn't know if the Sauron fellow would be able to leave or not and I'm none too keen on finding out if he can. It was disconcerting to realize that even _I_ can't purify him from existence," she grumbled in explanation.

"You have done well, _mellon-nin_," Elrond smiled.**(A/N: **_**mellon-nin **_**- my friend.)**

Kagome bowed in acceptance and smiled. It was so nice to be appreciated for her work! All she'd been hearing lately where compliments on how good she had done and not whining about how she could have done more.

Though she forgave Inuyasha for all those times he pulled that, she was still bitter over it. And she despised being told she wasn't doing enough when in truth, she was doing her very best.

Saruman was staring at her in objective suspicion. "Who is this, Gandalf?" he asked the grey wizard.

Gandalf smiled, though Kagome could it was strained. "This is _Miko Taisho_. She is a priestess and has been a great aid to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Kagome noticed he had used the term the Japanese held for priestesses, instead of her actual name. And he used her very last name which she didn't use in official greetings. She just went by Kagome Higurashi to most people. But it seemed, that Gandalf did not trust Saruman any longer and was trying to protect Kagome. She also noticed that Elrond and Galadriel shared a glance when the grey wizard did this.

Saruman looked up at the barrier, "And she, managed to contain a dark lord with a simple barrier?"

"She did!" Kagome cut in immediately. "_And_ she is also standing _right here_, for your information."

Galadriel and Elrond smiled at her spunk. Gandalf gave a chuckle, but nodded to the white backstabbing wizard. Saruman did not look amused. He seemed to be a stuck up ass to Kagome at least.

Radagast was grinning happily at Kagome. She had a feeling that he did not like Saruman, though he did not know of he wizard's duplicitous actions.

Elrond turned to Galadriel and said, "Shall we?"

The she-Elf nodded and moved to her left lightly. Elrond stood to her right. He then motioned for Kagome to stand at his right and she did so. After Kagome, came Saruman, who looked a bit put off at the lineup, then Gandalf and finally Radagast.

Galadriel raised her hands, which began to glow white. Elrond followed her lead, his hands began glowing white as well. Saruman, Gandalf and Radagast liftes their staves and so Kagome shrugged and dropped the barrier in order to focus the extra reiki into her own palms, which she raised and aimed at Dol Guldur.

The combined white and pink powers released and rushed toward the fortress, engulfing the entire area in a bright glow. The sounds of inhuman shrieking and wailing reached Kagome's ears and she could tell that they were quite literally, purifying the evil from Dol Guldur.

A dark smoky mass rose from the top of the highest point in the fortress and flared out suddenly.

Kagome had a split second to form a barrier around them as they continued to force their powers onto the dark place.

Once again, the dark formed a body that was surrounded by fire. With a shriek, it soared higher into the air and shot off in the direction completely opposite them. Towards Mirkwood.

Once they could no longer see the form, the males of the line immediately stopped their powers, but Galadriel and Kagome didn't. Kagome, because the she-Elf didn't look like she was about to stop any time soon.

Glancing over at the she-Elf, she could see a glowing ring resting on her right hand. She had a feeling that it was one of the Rings of Power.

Galadriel's own power seemed to increase and Kagome grunted as she added her own. Dol Guldur, seemed to be corroding right before their eyes. The stone disintegrating and blowing away in the wind.

Kagome's reiki came at a faster rate and soon, there was nothing left but a hill. No stone, no trees and not even an inch of grass. The entire fortress had been destroyed in the process.

Galadriel dropped her hands and stumbled back slightly, though she was caught by Elrond. Kagome released her reiki and as soon as the power outlet was cut, everything went black for her.

* * *

Bilbo Baggins was a very happy-go-lucky Hobbit. It took a lot to get his hopes and spirits down.

They had entered the forest yesterday evening and he had never thought a forest could feel so sick before. It was worse than 'tainted' as they had been told. It was also full of disgusting creatures that had eyes that glowed in the dark. The previous evening, they found out that the moths in the forest where huge and disgusting.

They learned that fires were not to be used too long. Also, they were told not to eat anything from the forest, or drink any of the water.

Bombur assured them that they had enough food for quite a while, but he worried anyway. There was something else in this forest. Sometimes, he could feel himself wanting to give up and just flop to the dirt in defeat. Other times, he wanted to leave the path, which they had all been told to remain on and not stray from, because he thought he saw something strange.

Warning the others to stay on the path was a chore. Kili and Fili both where caught by Bilbo before they could walk off to the Valar only knew where and were set right several times.

He couldn't help but miss Kagome. No one was really in the mood to talk and he wasn't sure he could keep up the happy demeanor that much longer.

The forest was depressing and as a small Hobbit, he wasn't too sure he liked this part of the quest. For some reason, he liked it when he could clearly see everything around him, including enemies. At least then they couldn't hide in the shadows, waiting to gut him at the first chance.

The next day was much like the first. And the third as the second, until they had reached a full week and still no sign of Kagome nor anything that told them they were any closer to the mountain than they were when they started.

Bilbo sighed. This was distressing.

* * *

It was bright when she opened her eyes. So bright that her eyes hurt for a moment until they got used to such light.

She sat up and shook herself off.

"You're finally awake, my dear!"

She turned to look at Gandalf and winced. "How long was I unconscious? I know I used more power than I ever have in my life."

He nodded sagely. "Yes you did. It has been a week, since you last opened your eyes. Eight days since you fainted. We thought you were awake the day after, though your eyes where just open, but unseeing. They closed not too long after they opened, however."

Eight days. The longest she had ever been rendered unconscious. How embarrassing.

"I cannot fault you for weariness. It took a lot of power to completely annihilate Dol Guldur. I'm particularly impressed that you managed to do it so quickly."

"_Quickly_? It felt like forever to me," she stated, rubbing her head.

"In truth it was only a moment. But the amount of power that you and Lady Galadriel used at once, must have warped your perception of the entire situation. She was considerably weakened by it as you hadn't assisted when you did, she would probably be severely ill."

Kagome shrugged.

"She could not remain long, but she did leave you something," Gandalf said, passing her a bag.

Inside, she found a lot of Elven bread and fruits. She also found a root of a plant that when placed in someone's drink, would knock them unconscious for days. She wondered why she'd need something, but didn't question it.

Further down, was a new outfit and a green cloak with a leaf on it. It was thick and heavy, which meant it was used to keep warmth inside. She also found a pair of Elven boots, which she liked the style of.

There was large roll of rope and a hook, plus several Elven daggers.

The Miko quickly took out her own bag and began a transfer of things, until both bags were filled with equal equipment.

"Is there a river around here?" she asked.

The grey wizard nodded and pointed to his left. "A few yards that way, my dear." He went back to smoking his pipe.

Kagome cleaned herself happily with what she had. She purified the water easily and enjoyed becoming clean, even if it was freezing.

She returned to Gandalf an hour later, clean and dressed in her new clothing. She felt a lot better and with a stretch, she was ready to tackle anything.

With her weapons in place and her bags slung over her back, she was ready to go.

Radagast appeared in that moment. And he grinned, "It's good to see you awake, lass! Gandalf has told me to assist you to the Elven Road of Mirkwood, so you can catch up to your companions faster! Come, come! Let us hurry!"

After sending Gandalf a look, the Miko hopped onto the wooden sleigh and waited for Radagast to get them going.

She did not like sleigh travel. It as the worst method she had ever been through in her life. Flying on an Eagle was better.

It was evening by the time Radagast was able to drop her off in front of the Elven Gate. It looked like someone had taken the antlers off a deer and decorated the entrance with them. She had a feeling that the Elves of Mirkwood where a lot less civil and fanciful than the other Elves she had met.

"Good luck, young lass! Keeyaa!"

Radagast turned around and his rabbits took him away.

Looking up at the gate, Kagome frowned. She could feel the darkness and evil that was slowly taking over the forest. This made her worry, because it was so thick, she was sure Bilbo would have noticed it.

Where the others okay? Where they in danger?

Ignoring the dark, she created a small barrier around herself and ran forward.

Fourteen people weren't _that _fast, where they? Besides, the Dwarves a bit slow because of their stockier forms and heavier weight. If she ran through the evening, she'd catch up a lot faster with them. In fact, she'd probably be able to run for a whole day, though that would leave her worn out the next evening. Which meant she'd have to enchant something to keep her safe as she slept.

What a journey.

* * *

Bilbo jerked awake, noticing that he was covered in something white and sticky.**(A/N: not that you pervs! :).)** Like thread, or webbing. Webbing. Oh no!

There was a loud screech from somewhere above him and he moved as fast as he could, unsheathing his sword and stabbing it into whatever was above him. With a great shove, he threw the creäture to the side and heard a loud crash as it landed.

The Hobbit sat up as quickly as he could, pulling off the white and wiping it on the tree beneath him. His breath was coming in gasps and he tried to calm himself down, so he could think clearly.

He glanced around, looking for the others. All he could see in the distance were spiders. Large spiders, as big as full-grown horses. He shivered and shook himself off. This was no time to be a coward!

Looking even closer, he could see odd bundles cocooned in the webbing and he could only guess that they were the Dwarves.

A creaking noise alerted him of oncoming danger and he stood as still as he could with his back to the trunk of the tree. It was close. So close, he could feel the vibrations it was making through the tree.

A thought came to him then and he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. If he wore it, he could get around better. He could help the others.

The white, black and grey world returned. All color was gone and he could feel a coldness sweep over him. But it wasn't enough to get him to remove the ring.

Strange voices met his pointed ears and he cocked his head to the side in confusion. Who was that?

"**The hide is tough!**"

"**Ah! It's alive and kicking!**"

They were gravelly voices. Bilbo turned and saw two spiders surrounding one bundle. "**Kill it now! Let us feast!**" the one spider seemed to yell.

Then it hit him! The spiders were talking! The ring was letting him understand them, because he was sure he did not understand the one that had attacked him at all. But now he could hear them just fine. Unnerving.

Turning, Bilbo barely managed to duck. If he hadn't, the spider would have slammed into him.

Righting himself at once, Bilbo leaned down and picked up a piece of broken tree branch and threw it far to his left. The spiders were alerted instantly, feeling the vibrations along their webs.

Bilbo sighed when the spiders took the bait and scurried off to find the source of the noise.

One spider didn't move though, Bilbo noticed. But that was fine. He'd be able to kill it, since it wouldn't see him.

The large arachnid circled the wrapped up Dwarf and said, "**Fat and juicy!**"

Bilbo felt for the poor Dwarf that was dropped to the branch of the tree with a loud thud. That must have hurt.

"**Just a taste!**" the spider mumbled.

Glancing at his sword, Bilbo shrugged and ran forward, slashing at the spider and actually hitting it!

The eight legged creature turned and tried to find what had hit it. Bilbo took its confusion as a blessing and slashed once more, deflecting two legs and the pincers as well.

"**Arrgh! Where is it?! Where is it?!**" the spider yelled in pain, looking around wildly.

Feeling a little brave, Bilbo pulled the ring from his finger and whispered "Here." Before the spider could attack, he rammed his sword straight into its face, right between the eyes.

"**Aahh! It's stings! Stings!**" the spider wailed.

Bilbo grinned as he pulled his sword free and the spider fell over the side of the tree branch, landing with a loud thud.

Gazing at the weapon with newfound interest, he smiled. "Sting," the Hobbit breathed. Looking down to where the spider had fallen, he said, "It's a good name!"

Looking up, he once again noticed the white bundles of Dwarves and nodded to himself. "Sting," he said with finality.

Yes, that was now the name of his sword. He'd finally gotten to do it! He couldn't wait to tell Kagome!

The Hobbit continued forward, slashing and hacking away at the webs, allowing the Dwarves to fall free. As he went, he promised himself that he was going to bathe for hours. The webbing was everywhere, in places it shouldn't be in and he could swear some got in his mouth!

Several normal voices from below told him that the Dwarves where getting free. Good.

"Where's Bilbo?!" someone yelled.

"I'm up he-!"

The Hobbit was thrown off his feet by a spider suddenly appearing over the edge of the tree branch and knocking him over. He stabbed it, much like the other two. But unlike the others, it pulled him down in its descent.

Bilbo screamed on the way down and felt a large amount of fear as his heart leapt into his throat when he dropped his ring.

He could even hear it clearly as it bounced off the trees.

No! He couldn't lose it! Not yet! Not ever!

When they landed, Bilbo didn't even notice any pain. He was too busy scrambling about the dead spider's carcass to find the ring. It was close. He could feel it. So close!

He didn't even pay attention to the sounds of the other spiders returning or the Dwarves cursing and swearing as they fought for their lives. Nothing was as important than that ring at the moment, Nothing!

"Where is it? Where is it?" he whispered in a near panic.

A cold feeling ran through him and he turned slowly, eyes landing on the golden ring, that lay not even ten feet away. Innocently, it shined. Calling to him.

Before he could sigh in relief, a spiderling, at least he was sure that it was, since it wasn't big like the others and was still white, appeared. And it was in the way of him and the ring!

Glaring in annoyance, the Hobbit snarled and attacked.

Bilbo was too absorbed in getting the ring. He never noticed how crazed his movements seemed. How mad he looked as he repeatedly slash and stabbed the spiderling.

He succeeded in landing a dangerous blow, before pinning it to the ground with Sting.

Looking down, his eyes landed on the ring. It gleamed nicely.

He picked it up reverently and glared at the dead spiderling. "Mine!" he hissed venomously.

Sitting on the ground, he gazed at the golden object. That was close. Too close.

He sighed in relief and stared at it in longing.

Something caught his eye and made him look away from the precious ring. It was the spiderling's body. He stared at it for a moment, before what he just did, finally came to him.

Did he just?

Looking down at his hands and then to the body and finally the ring, it all clicked. Disgust and healthy amount of fear weighed his stomach down. Was this what Kagome was talking about? Would that happen every time he lost the ring?

Would he really kill the next person that kept him from it? What was it doing to him?! What had he become?

There was a difference between killing in defence and murder. And he had just murdered, for a ring.

Kagome would be so disappointed.

A hand placed to his mouth was able to stop his cry. He couldn't believe he did it! But the proof was all over him!

Taking a deep breath, the Hobbit tried to stop the tears. They wouldn't help him now. He could cry later, when he had the time.

"Let's go!"

Bilbo looked up at the shout. That was Thorin. Looking at the ring once more, he sighed and put the ring on once more.

Bilbo followed the sounds of confrontation and the screams of agony from the spiders as they were killed. Climbing a tree, he looked over a small clearing where the Dwarves were now surrounded by Elves. The Elves having their weapons trained on them completely.

Great! Now what?!

"Bilbo?!" someone whispered in his ear. He jumped, his scream was cut off by a hand that covered his mouth.

* * *

Kagome wrapped her other arm around the struggling Hobbit in her arms. "Bilbo calm down!" she hissed lowly.

He froze.

"Yes, it's me. I finally caught up with you guys and what do I see? Huge ass spiders, _that's what_. I _hate_ spiders," she said.

She released him and sat back a bit.

"How do you know where I am?" he asked in confusion.

She could understand, he was invisible, to the eye at least.

"I can see your soul, aura and the darkness on your ring. Oh, we're going to have a talk about that later. I learned its origins and they are very important. For now, I'm going to go and deal with the Elves."

Bilbo appeared before her, ring in one hand, sword in the other.

"Before you go, I wanted to tell you that I named my sword."

Kagome looked down and then up. "Give me quick details."

"I killed four spiders on my own. The ring lets me understand what they are saying and the second one said that 'it stings'. So I named it Sting."

Kagome smiled and ruffled his hair. "Good job. Ohh!"

She reached down and unclasped one of her bags. "Take this. The Dwarves will most likely be imprisoned. Which means, while I deal with the Elves, you'll need to help them escape. In this bag, are a bunch of loaves of Elven bread, fifty gold coins and a special herb that will knock someone unconscious for days, if they drink it with something. You'll know when to use it. No time for me to tell you where I got it all. Just know, it was from a friend. Now stay put until we leave for their home. Follow quietly."

Bilbo took the bag, slipped the ring on and became invisible. The Miko stood and grabbed her bow, just in case.

Her plan to be armed was actually a necessity when she saw a large spider about to drop on the collected people. Placing her disgust and fear aside, the Miko charged, shooting a pure arrow, grinning in triumph as the spider was purified.

Another spider appeared and Kagome jumped, flipping over it and shooting it as well. Upon her descent, she twisted herself around and managed to kill three other spiders. She then landed on her feet, standing atop a spider who lacked legs. Meaning they were pulled off most likely.

Dozens of arrows were pointed her when she landed. She scoffed.

"Lower your weapon," a blonde Elf demanded, blue eyes glaring harshly.

"No."

The surrounding Elves all bristled in annoyance. Kagome didn't care and put a barrier between herself and them. One Elf let his arrow loose and it disintegrated upon contact with the pink light. The Elves all took a step back when they saw this, but did not drop their guard.

She looked at the Dwarves, who looked relieved to see her once again. Then, she returned her attention to the blonde. "You better have a good reason for just attacking them when they have done nothing wrong," she threatened, pulsing her barrier out further, just to scare them a bit,

It worked and they all flinched, putting more distance between themselves and her.

"They are trespassing!" the Elf snarled.

Kagome scoffed once more. "No they aren't. The Elven Road is open to everyone. But if you've actually used your supposedly keen eyes, you would notice that they're covered in webs and leaves. The spiders got them and hauled them off the road. Also, your people no longer live out in the openness of Greenwood, because the spiders seem to have taken over most of the forest. So technically, it's their land the Dwarves trespassed on, not yours."

"It _is_ ours!" he spat.

"No, it isn't. You didn't fight to get it back. Instead, you retreated to a cave and now live there. The land is now theirs, until they are terminated permanently."

Kagome looked over to the Dwarves and sighed. "This little tiff between you is annoying. We need to get to Laketown and your ridiculous hatred for each other is getting in the way of our plans. Admittedly, you only attacked them because they are Dwarves and you're a racist asshole. Just be honest."

A redheaded she-Elf hissed something insulting in Sindarin. Kagome gave the female a look and replied also in Sindarin, "_I show respect to people who have earned it. Being racist does not earn you my respect._"

The Elves gasped and the blonde stepped forward, obviously more daring than the rest. "How do you know Sindarin?!"

The Miko smirked, "I was taught by Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Lord Elrond of Imladris."

"You have met Lord Elrond?" the redheaded she-Elf asked in shock.

"Yes," she nodded. "He and Lady Galadriel also both welcomed me to stay in Imladris or Lórien any time I so choose."

The Elf's eyes went wider and he looked at her cloak. "The Leaf of Lórien," he mumbled in reverence.

"Who are you?" he asked a lot kinder now,

Kagome placed her arrows back in her quiver and straightened. "I am a priestess and am going to speak to your king about thievery, because I do not condone it and also about a placed named Dol Guldur and a certain person named, Sauron."

The Elves gasped at her casual tone and they words she used.

"Sauron is dead!" the red-haired she-Elf stated.

Kagome snorted, "If you want to think that. Now, let's go."

She jumped off the spider, passing the Dwarves and murmuring to Thorin that they would be only about a day, before they could leave.

She then walked off, toward the large source of power that was radiating from that direction. Also, the cluster of souls gave it away as, 'home base'.

"How do you even know where you're going?" one of the Elves asked.

"I can see your souls and a large group of them are in this direction. Now hurry it up. Since you were so keen on imprisoning the Dwarves so unjustly, you get to deal with how slow they are. I'll meet you there!"

She broke out into a run, leaving several irate Elves behind.

The Miko continued on, ignoring the grumbling coming from far behind her.

Kami she hoped this wouldn't blow up in her face.

**A/N: Another is done! **

**How was it? Let me know in a constructive, respectful manner, please?**

******Check out my other Inuyasha/Hobbit crossover. '_All Because of a Golden Flower_', Kagome/Smaug. I also have many Kagome crossovers if you like those!**

**Ja ne, mellon nin! :D**


End file.
